What Happened Between Us?
by earthygirl1234
Summary: Percy and Annabeth used to date in high school, but all of a sudden Annabeth broke up with him. Travel a few years in the future, Annabeth moves back to NY and is suddenly living in the same apartment with him, and are neighbours, except both of them don't know it yet. Percabeth in Chapter 10! :)
1. Everything is Really Not What it Seems

**I'm back! On a LAPTOP OMG! ;D Yea, I've been saving up for the past few months and just yesterday I got it... I so far enjoy this story, and I absolutely CAN NOT wait until you guys see what kind of story I have for you! I'm thinking around 15-45 chapters? I'm not too sure yet but all I can say is I'm glad to be back! Also, I'm thinking of making them around 25, like with jobs and such, NOT in high school like I wanted to do a year ago...**

**On to the story!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's P.O.V.<p>

I still can't believe that it happened, but I guess that I should just let it go, but it's kind of hard when your grandparents don't understand that you and your boyfriend from when you were in high school have broken up THEN, and they keep sending you "Congratulations!" cards about your anniversaries from first year anniversaries, to, again, 7th.

I sighed as I trashed another one of their emails and went back to my blueprint that I had copied to my laptop from work. Yes, I know, work is done at work, but call me a rebel, a nerd rebel, but I actually find that I do my best thinking at home when it's nice and quiet. To be honest, that's how it's always been since my very first job, but now, since I had to move back home, New York City, I'm not too sure if I'm going to stick to that tradition... I mean, cars and taxicabs are pretty loud, not to mention the people, too.

Yes, even though that's the town that Percy and I had dated, but I finally decided to move back to New York, in a beautiful penthouse until I can settle in a house. There only a little problem, my neighbours are the "Jackson's" and I'm guessing that means that Percy must of gotten married with a beautiful girl (or Rachel) and had children (or not because of Rachel)

Yeah yeah, I get it, I can hold a grudge.

But at least I'm not the kind of person who leaves broken hearts behind. I mean, I even have a boyfriend, and he's AMAZING. ... Well at least better at being a boyfriend than Percy. I mean, me and Jason, yes, his name is Jason, we have been have been dating for a year and two months! Two months. Beat that Jackson.

If only my grandparents would understand that I'm happy now.

All of sudden, my phone started to ring. I raced around my house, throwing everything around trying to find my phone. Why you may ask? The reason being that the walls are pretty thin so your neighbours from side to side, up and down, and front and back, can hear you. I stopped once I realized that one, I didn't know where it could be, and two, that wasn't my ring tone. I crept closely to my wall and listened once the ringing had stopped, and it turned out that it was my neighbours phone all along. I looked all around and slightly laughed.

I started to pick up all the blankets that were on the couch, but had been thrown on the floor during that incident, then continued on with my laundry basket, the unorganized closets, which lead on to dusting. To make it more fun for me, I grabbed my iPhone and stuck some earbuds in, then started jamming out while I was cleaning. Once I was done, I collapsed in my bed, only to read the clock that read 6:45 A.M.

Yes, call me crazy but I like waking up early to finish some undone chores. This way I have more time to get ready, and I can relax more throughout the day. And if it means coming to work earlier, so be it.

Since I was already dressed and work doesn't quiet start so early, plus work and the cafe weren't too far apart, I decided to stop by the cafe for just a little while.

Now being much older than I was a few years ago, I had the money and with a little help from my parents, I was able to afford a car, so there was no need to get a taxi. Heck, if I even wanted to, I could walk from where I was to the cafe. Anyways, I grabbed my purse and my handy dandy work bag and exited my place. I wasn't the type of person to leave their door unlocked so I made sure to double check if it was locked tight. As I was walking down the hall, I saw some guy who had suspiciously looking black hair... It reminded me of- ... Dammit.

Right as he who shall not be named turned around and almost saw me, I quickly escaped from a door that lead to the stair way. I tried to walk as slow as I could, just in case he was taking his time and might even talk to some people by the lobby. Once I reached the end of the stairs, I cursed myself thinking that he might be there. But remembering that I had work to show up to, I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Much to my delight, he was no where to be seen. I smiled and walked by, saying hello to the bellhop and to some of the other residents that were staying there. When I finally entered my car and checked the time, 15 minutes had passed, which meant that I still had plenty of time at the cafe, just not as much as I was looking forward to.

After a minute of driving, I arrived and felt a wind of relief over run me as I stepped out the car. Although once I entered the cafe, it seemed to suddenly go away, and got replaced with a sense of warmness. I smiled to myself as I went up to cashier and took my order. Once they gave it to me, I sat down at one of the tables and started to work on my work. Estimating how much time left I had to enjoy myself, I agreed around another 15 minutes should get me to work on time.

"Um excuse me, is this seat taken?" a random voice said.

I didn't bother to look up since I was too caught up in my work but I replied with, "No, go ahead." As I continued working, I felt an awkwardness between the two of us so I decided to take a sneak peek.

I gasped.

"Hey Annabeth..." The man chuckled, "Long time, no see, huh..."

I couldn't say anything. I was too speechless, lost for words, like someone took my vocabulary and burned it, but all I had managed to say was, "Per- Percy?"

A sad smile roamed on his guilty face. "Yea.. How have you been doing?"

I close my laptop and started to get up. "I'm sorry... I just can't..."

"Wait," he said as he grabbed my arm. "We need to talk"

"Really? Because I think we've talked enough," I stormed out the cafe, and that would of made me feel powerful for being so strong, except when I started to hear common known footsteps after me.

"Annabeth! C'mon!" Percy took my shoulder and spun me around. "If you can't even bare to see me, why don't we try to forget whatever had happened. I mean, can't we still be friends?"

I sighed as I realized he was actually partly right. I mean, the past is the past, and we really should try to forget it. "Fine. But don't make me regret it."

Percy softly smiled. "Hi Annabeth." He said looking into my eyes.

"Hello Percy." I said looking up. I realized how much I've missed those sea green eyes. He really hadn't changed since the last time I saw him. And that was in high school. Now look at us, our own homes, and actual jobs. I wonder if he's gotten married yet... NO. STOP RIGHT THERE ANNABETH. You are NOT falling for him AGAIN. "How have you been?"

He laughs then says, "Hey, that was my line!"

I shrug jokingly then reply with, "Finders keepers, losers weepers."

As Percy sticks out his tongue at me, I find myself laughing and realizing that how I was feeling at that moment felt better then escaping from him.

* * *

><p>Percy P.O.V.<p>

After finally talking to Annabeth, I felt so much better, especially since we both agreed that we should hang out again. The only problem is that most of the time I'm stuck with Daniel, Rachel's son. Mostly because ever since Annabeth dumped me, Rachel and I became really close friends when eventually I forgave her for pushing me up the wall that once time and kneed me in the nuts, since I was getting really pissed from her spamming me everywhere with sorrys.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm in no way the little guy's father, but since we live so close to each other, a.k.a., down the hall, I'm usually the one babysitting. Who is the farther? Some bastard named Luke. Apparently he was dating some other chick while he was dating Rachel, and "by accident" lead them both on when they were drunk. The ending of the story is that Rachel got pregnant with a baby whose father could care less about him, and she hasn't taken a sip of anything that can make her drunk in more than 3 years.

"Percy?" Rachel called from her bedroom. I put my sandwich down and went to her bedroom door (which was obviously closed)

"Yea Rach?"

"Which colour of dress looks better on my? Dark leaf green, minty green, normal leafy green, emerald green-"

"-how do you even have that many dresses? Of the same colour?"

I hear Rachel sigh obviously annoyed by, as she likes to call it, my 'idiocy', "I don't, but if you choose a colour that I don't have, that means that next time I'm going shopping, I'll have to buy it."\

"Oh..." Now I realize why everyone seems to call me an idiot... "Umm minty green?"

"Perfect!" Rachel opens the door wearing kind of dress. "That's exactly what I was thinking too!"

I nod really not caring about her green dilemma, but instead looking for Danny. Rachel noticing my worried glance toward her home, she laughs as she says, "Don't worry! He's camping out in your tent right now, so no use trying to find him here."

I give Rachel the death glare, but realizing it never really worked on her, or anyone for a matter of fact, I wave her good bye, grab my sandwich, and enter my home. And just like Rachel had said, there was Danny right there in the middle of my living room eating a sandwich. Yup, he really looks up to me, although I'm not too sure that's a good idea, but I probably won't tell him that...

After continuous hours with the little scamp, I finally managed to put him to bed in my guest room. I closed his door quietly and started to watch some T.V. quietly. Wouldn't want to wake him, now would we? After a few minutes of Tom & Jerry, my doorbell rang which only meant one thing. Rachel.

As I opened the door, I found a heartbroken Rach right at my doorstep. Right as soon as she saw me, she gave me a big hug and started to sob.

"Oh my... Rach, what happened?" I asked not sure what to do. I never saw her like this since she found out Luke never wanted a kid.

Rachel continued and I really wasn't too sure what to do.

"Do you, maybe want to talk?" I asked, and for her reply, she nodded. We decided to go in her house since we've realized she has the most sound proof walls between me and her (turns out that you can play the volume 2 times louder when you want to listen to music!)

As she started to explain, I even started to feel bad for her, but after some of my more comforting words, she calmed down and brought Daniel back into his room. It would of worked out great if I hadn't left my plate from my sandwich behind. Rachel is a neat freak and hates when people don't have manners so we basically got into this big fight, and even woke up Danny from his sleep. And even though he's just a three year old, he doesn't like to be awaken, which means that he'll just start screaming, which is exactly what he started to do.

As if anything couldn't go any worse, there was a doorbell.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I groaned as I heard the yells from across the hall. Some people just DON'T have ANY manners. After what seemed like forever, I decided to check it out.

"This isn't my house, remember? I'm the guest! I don't have to do-" I heard after I rang their doorbell, then a loud groan, that sounded like a girl, continued it, but the stubborn guy went at it again, "DO anything! In fact-"

That's when a person opened the door, then practically shrieked, "-Annabeth?!" I was shocked. Rachel Dare. Percy Jackson. There's a kid. They're fighting like a married couple. A couple. Own apartment. The Jackson's. The puzzle pieces started to fit.

"Umm, I was just wanting to see what was going on here but uhh... I think it'd be best I started leaving." I stammered, still in shock from what I had calculated in my mind. I quickly started to leave, really needing some fresh air.

"Annabeth wait!" I could hear Rachel's heels clicking on the ground.

"What?" I turned around only to see that Rachel was crying. Mascara was dripping all over her face as if she was crying the whole time today. Oh did Percy kiss another girl behind your back on your one year anniversary? There there.

"Please don't think that me and Percy are an item, because believe me... We really aren't."

"So you two just had a kid tog-"

"No! It's not like that!" Rachel insisted, but I kept quiet so she could go on. She sighed in relief when I didn't reply, and went on, "Percy just babysits my son, and believe me, he really isn't the father. He's just a-"

"Then who is the father?" I interrupt.

Rachel replied without a second thought, "Daniel's father's name is Luke."

I stare wide eyed at her and shakily reply, "Luke Castlellan?" Rachel sadly nods so I continue, "I'm so sorry Rachel... I never knew you were the other girl..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Thalia said that even though Luke admitted to cheating, he never said with who."

"Wow... Can you please tell her for me that I'm sorry?"

I stared at Rachel's face and I could really sense the guilt, but sadly, and emotionless I replied, "I wish I could..." Rachel answered with a questionable face so I decided that she didn't quite understand what that meant. "She, uhh... There's no easy way to say this but, killed herself."

* * *

><p><strong>If she didn't forgive me, I probably would of hated myself for the rest of my life. <strong>

** -Percy**

* * *

><p><strong>What better way to end the chapter with a death, ey? XD I'm sorry, but I didn't know what else to put... Well at least you guys will know why-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME ON:<strong>

**WHAT HAPPENED TO US?**

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry... I never knew that's what happened.." I said practising how I was going to apologize. But all I could think of what she's going to say.<p>

* * *

><p>I laughed as Daniel and I danced around in Percy's living room. Danny made me realize how much I really wanted a kid, but it was hard to keep that thought because every time I thought myself as a mother, my brain would keep telling me that Percy will be an even greater father.<p>

"Hey Annabeth?" Percy said breaking my thoughts. I playfully grabbed the little guy and brought him up to my lap, then we both went over to where Percy was.

"Yea?" I reply as I put Danny on the counter top.

Percy once again looked into my eyes, and they really did gleam. "You're doing an amazing job with Danny,"

I felt myself blush but I tried to cover it up by clearing my throat, "Only because I'm watching what you're doing."

Percy's eyes suddenly lit up, when I remembered that I'm not the type of person to compliment people, so I quickly replied with, "But at the same time, I am pretty good with kids."

Percy laughed, but judging to his eyes, it seemed like still hasn't forgot.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter! The hard part about making the "<strong>**NEXT TIME ON: WHTU****" thing is that I'm just making it up, and then I HAVE to put it in the next chapter because I just feel like I promised you guys...**

**See ya next time!**

**earthygirl1234**


	2. Can You be my Nightingale?

**Hey guys! I just got Demi's new album, and I was thinking... Maybe I should dedicate chapters to songs or dedicate songs to a chapter or... I'm not too sure... Since I really don't have anything planned out from this story and just winging it, I'm not too sure what's going to happen... Sorry... Please tell me whether or not you like the idea or HOW ABOUT you guys give me ideas for future chapters? I'll really appreciate it... Love you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on<strong>

**What Happened Between Us?**

* * *

><p><em>Rachel replied without a second thought, "Daniel's father's name is Luke."<em>

_I stare wide eyed at her and shakily reply, "Luke Castlellan?" Rachel sadly nods so I continue, "I'm so sorry Rachel... I never knew you were the other girl..."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, Thalia said that even though Luke admitted to cheating, he never said with who."_

_"Wow... Can you please tell her for me that I'm sorry?"_

_I stared at Rachel's face and I could really sense the guilt, but sadly, and emotionless I replied, "I wish I could..." Rachel answered with a questionable face so I decided that she didn't quite understand what that meant. "She, uhh... There's no easy way to say this but, killed herself."_

* * *

><p><strong>Can You Be My Nightingale?<strong>

* * *

><p>Annabeth's P.O.V.<p>

Rachel gasped and looked like she was about to faint, so I quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a little. "Earth to Rachel?"

"Oh... Sorry... I never knew.. Was there a funeral?" Rachel said once she snapped out of her trance.

I shook my head. "No, her parents were already mad at her for breaking another rule from church..."

"Wow..." I nodded agreeing with her. We were both thinking the same thing, such heartless parents, but neither of us dared say that out loud since there was pretty much was no way to say it nicely, so we both stared at each other in silence. "But Percy and I really aren't dating or anything..."

"Then why were you to in the same house thing at _this_ time?" I said even checking my watch. It was after midnight, so why would someone stay up that late with each other?

Rachel sighed. "I went out on a date. ... With Luke... And obviously judging by my face, it _really_ didn't go well.. But Percy was just babysitting Daniel..." Oh... That's why...

My face relaxed a bit and slowly said, "So... You two _aren't_ dating?"

Rachel laughed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I would _never_ date him. I would literally rather date on of Danny's preschool friends."

I laughed at her comment and she smiled back.

"So... Why _did_ you ever break up with Percy? I mean, he was really heartbroken when you did..." Rachel questioned me. I couldn't tell by her facial expressions if she sincerely didn't know, or if she was just playing me. Mascara smudged all over on someone's face really makes it hard to know what they're trying to mean. Especially since one side of you wants to burst out laughing since they seriously look like a clown.

Instead, I took the safer road, that won't make us end up screaming at each other. I faked a sigh and said, "I guess it was just time... I don't know... I mean, it seemed like he felt the same way."

Rachel slowly nodded, seemly to take it all in. I still didn't quite like her, so lying was best option so far. "Well, I heard that you two talked yesterday!" Rachel said beaming, as if she really did care about our relationship status.

I also slowly nodded, but only because I was trying to find a way to escape from her, but I tried to smile while thinking so she wouldn't know what I'm doing. I cleared my throat, breaking the smiling silence, then quickly responded with, "Well it's getting late... I should really get going..."

"Of course! Sorry for keeping you up.." she apologized, but me being me, I faked another smile, waved good bye, then quickly walked back to my room, but making sure still didn't quite know where I live.

Once I entered my room, I let out a exhale of exasperation. I know it sounds weird, but hey. I haven't found out yet how to control my body. If I could, I would of just stayed put instead of going over there like a good neighbour. Well, a cranky neighbour who actually likes going to sleep at 9, _not_ 1:02. As I drooped around, I somehow found my bed.

Sadly enough, that's exactly when my phone, yes I recognized the ring tone this time, started to ring. Me being so tired, I let it go to voice mail. Guess who it was? Here's a hint, I'm surprised she knows how to work a phone.

"Hey honey buns! It's your Granny! I decided to call this super early since I know how much you like to wake up early," the phone started reciting. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pillow and threw it at my phone, but she just kept going, "I just wanted to wish you and your boyfriend a happy one year anniversary!" I sat up straighter now interested what she had to say.

"I know I'm pretty late, I believe two months, but your mother just called me before to tell me that you actually aren't dating that Peter guy anymore... But anyway, have a nice day, sweet checks!"

I looked at my phone that now had a pillow, blanket, even a milkshake on it. I didn't know whether to be happy that she finally understood that I'm not dating Percy anymore, or to be sad that she's not going to calling about how cute we are together. I decided to go to sleep with the thought of all this time she thought his name, just like our history teacher Mr. D, was Peter. I quietly laughed to myself and went to sleep with those happy moments from high school.

_Percy P.O.V._

Once again, I wake up to my neighbours alarm clock. The worst part is that they like to wake up _really_ early, while I'm the type of sleeping in kind of guy. I mean, I'm pretty sure that if they went to sleep as late as I did, then they wouldn't be waking that early. Worst part is they're probably a deep sleeper since they barely ever shut the alarm off before 2 minutes. I'm telling you, that person's crazy.

I decide to get out of bed and start listening to music. After I do that, I notice that I could still hear the stupid noise it made, so I decided to turn up the T.V. Sadly, that still didn't work, so I turned to the nosiest thing that I owned. The blender. I guess I was having some type of smoothie that morning. I really didn't care. It could be a protein shake and I couldn't care less. As long as I couldn't hear those annoying beeps, I was good.

One banana. One cup of blue berries. One third of a cup of raspberries. Half a cup of orange juice. And right before I knew it, I was done what seemed a fruit smoothie, and better yet, the person finally had woken up. After the first sip, I felt great, except then they had to ruin it.

What seemed to be my neighbour, they banged on their side of the wall then shouted, "Can you keep it down?" I then realized that they was a she. One she.

I groaned then yelled back, "At least I don't have an alarm the wakes people up at five in the morning!"

The 'she' was silent for a few moments. I thought that she was done so I once again relaxed and took another sip of my smoothie. But right when I was drinking, she started to bang even harder, which startled me, making me spill it all over my shirt. I stood there with smoothie dripping off of me for a few moments when I finally decided that the she person won the round, and she probably never even meant to...

"FINE," I shouted, and she finally stopped the banging. I took another look at my shirt, then shrugged, and stood there drinking my smoothie. I mean, there was almost two hours until work started, so I had plenty of time to change, so why worry now.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Right after work was over, I felt myself thanking the lord, which I know that it's unusual for me, but when you have less than 4 hours instead of the usual 7, you start to go a bit crazy and are _extremely _tired. But seriously, right after I was done the blueprint, I'm pretty sure I even went in prayer position and everything. Yes, I did get strange looks from everyone else, but I couldn't care less. Right after I cleaned my desk area, without even noticing at first, my legs started to run past the elevator but down the stairs, all 6 flights of stairs, and it was only when I finally collapsed in the lobby when I saw what was happening. Thing is, I didn't just collapse all by myself. No no noooo. I bumped into someone. The one and only Jackson.

Percy Jackson.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I heard him say. All I could do is blink a few times and look at all my papers that were once in my briefcase, but now all over the ground. Percy chuckled at my shocked face to the mess, but made up for it by cleaning them all and stacking them back together.

I slightly blushed then muttered, "Thanks.."

Percy smirked and held out his hand, which once again, made me realized that he had done so much while I was still in the same pose like I had been when I fell. That made me blush even harder but I still took his hand.

"Thanks again.." I felt myself whisper, still finding it hard to concentrate. I wasn't sure if it was because I felt really lightheaded, or if it was that he was still holding my hand and our faces were just centimetres apart. It was funny since he had a little small smile on his face while I felt very uncomfortable, but probably also was smiling on the outside.

That's when Percy decided to break the silence, but also moving away from my face and letting go of my hand, "I have an idea how you could repay me for this very generous deed."

I smirked and snickered, "And what would that be?"

Percy gave me back the briefcase with all my files back inside then smugly challenged, "You can help me babysit Danny."

I laugh at his idea of torture, "Alright, when should I stop by?"

"Tonight at 6:30. Sharp." I raise my eyebrows, so Percy continues with, "Rachel's having a girl's night out.."

"I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Percy's P.O.V.<p>

"Percy! Stop pacing so much! The people underneath might hear you!" I nagged Percy, He groaned but stopped and lied down on my sofa.

"But she said she'll be here!" He persisted.

"And _when_ did you tell her to come?"

"6:30..."

"And what time is it _now_?"

Percy sighed, "4:53..." He put both my hands up in defeat, and I chuckled under my breath. Percy was so childish.

Percy was also so gullible.

After I got my stuff ready, I set Netflix for them. They both decided to watch the first smurfs movie, since Danny and I were going to see the second. When I felt that they were okay to be left by themselves, I silently left them.

Where was I going? To see Thalia's parents of course. My girl night out's were always on Thursdays, but of course I pretty much I always lie to Percy, because usually he wants to tag along, and the one time he actually did, but he learned his lesson. And that's another story.

As I was driving my car, my mind kept racing.

"I'm so sorry... I never knew that's what happened.." I said practising how I was going to apologize. But all I could think of what she's going to say. Thalia's mom. And what about her father? Thing was, I almost went home, but instead I did what I had to do and visit Thalia's parents and apologize. I mean, it's not her fault Luke was such an asshole.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

6:27 read my clock as I bit my lip. Stupid questions seemed to zigzag all around in my head. But I'm more confident then those questions. Plus who cares if Jason found out? It's hardly a date.

I started taking steps from where I was standing in my kitchen to my door. With a deep breath, I opened it. After a few more deep breaths, I stepped out of my room and entered the hallway. With a swift move, I managed to shut the door behind me. I slowly turned around and locked it.

"C'mon Annabeth... Brace yourself..." I told myself as I turned around and walked to Rachel's door. What seemed like a split second after I knocked on the door, I saw the little kid, I believe Danny, and a sheepish looking Percy.

"You came..." he stuttered, and I took that as a sign to walk in. All I could think was how beautiful she had inside. My was a pig sty, while she had everything organized.

"Yea.." I nodded sitting down on what seemed to be an old fashioned sofa.

"I'm DANNY!" shrieked, well, Danny. I laughed at his cuteness and decided that it was going to beat the usual nights. "And you're ANNA-BETH"

"Yes, I know!" I replied smiling, which earned the brightest smile from Danny and a proud gleam from Percy. I smiled back at Percy and picked up Daniel as he ran towards me.

After another few episodes of Spongebob, Percy decides it'd be fun for all us to play some games, a.k.a., either Monopoly or Life. I suggested BINGO, but according to the "geniuses", it's almost as boring as Crosswords or Sudoku, which sadly were my next ideas...

We decided on Dance Dance 4 (I know it wasn't on the list, but apparently when you're 3 years old, you get to make all the rules.) After a few dances, we were all tucked out.

But after a while, we just put some of our own music and made up of our own moves. I laughed as Daniel and I danced around in Rachel's living room. Danny made me realize how much I really wanted a kid, but it was hard to keep that thought because every time I thought myself as a mother, my brain would keep telling me that Percy will be an even greater father.

"Hey Annabeth?" Percy said breaking my thoughts. I playfully grabbed the little guy and brought him up to my lap, then we both went over to where Percy was.

"Yea?" I reply as I put Danny on the counter top.

Percy once again looked into my eyes, and they really did gleam. "You're doing an amazing job with Danny,"

I felt myself blush but I tried to cover it up by clearing my throat, "Only because I'm watching what you're doing."

Percy's eyes suddenly lit up, when I remembered that I'm not the type of person to compliment people, so I quickly replied with, "But at the same time, I am pretty good with kids."

Percy laughed, but judging to his eyes, it seemed like still hasn't forgot.

I quickly opened the fridge and got some of the ingredients for a PB&J sandwich. Judging by their faces, I could tell they were very excited, so I decided to change the song to the Peanut Butter Jelly song and before we know it we were all making our own remixes to the sandwich and belching out the song lyrics out loud.

"I'm back!" I heard a faint voice near the door. Once voice got closer, I comprehended that it was Rachel.

"Oh hey! You're back early... Don't your girl night's last until 9?" Percy asked, and I sensed the need to check the time, and indeed it was only eight.

"Jessica threw up from the sushi." Rachel said as she took the PB&Jed faced Danny in her arms. "Lets get you to bed."

As soon as Rachel left, I felt an awkward vibe between us so I broke the silence, "I should better get going.."

Percy nodded, "Yea, me too. Well that was fun."

I smiled, "I agree. Goodbye Percy."

* * *

><p><strong>If Percy could read minds, I'd be screwed.<strong>

**-Annabeth**

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on:<strong>

**WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US?**

_"Are you cheating on me Annabeth?" Jason roared. It was at times like these where I wondered why I ever dated him. I mean, he was great, a real romantic, but you can easily tick him off._

_"Of course not," I replied as calmly as I possibly could._

_"Then why are you hanging out with another guy?"_

_"What? Can't I have _friends_?"_

_"Not ex's."_

_I was speechless._

* * *

><p><em>"Who's he?" he asked me. I nervously bit my lip not knowing whether or not to tell him. It could ruin all that we had going on.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Wow Rach... Who's sending you all these death threats?" Percy asked. I was on my email account and he was standing right behind me.<em>

_"Oh, nobody.."_

_" -_I hope you go to hell-_ Woah Rach... That doesn't sound like a nobody..."_

_"It's none of your business!" I screamed slamming my laptop and storming out the room._

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you guys like it?<strong>

**New chapters each week! Either that or more than one chapter PER week! Love ya!**

**_-earthygirl1234_**


	3. Girl at a Stranger's Home

**Sorry I'm only updating now... I tried a few days ago but my room is a mess (and it still is), my dad's home now so it's awkward to type this story when he's looking over my shoulder, plus I've been having some problems with my touch pad/mouse thing... Before I had a choice, either I could scroll or have the normal right click, so I tried to fix it, and it worked until my laptop crashed, and now the right click can do anything BUT meet it's necessary needs... So that SERIOUSLY sucks, but here I am! I have a half a cup of milk, a brownie, and an oreo, and I'm all set with those 235 kals. Let's get started!**

* * *

><p><strong>LAST TIME ON<strong>

**WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US?**

* * *

><p><em>Percy laughed, but judging to his eyes, it seemed like still hasn't forgot.<em>

_I quickly opened the fridge and got some of the ingredients for a PB&J sandwich. Judging by their faces, I could tell they were very excited, so I decided to change the song to the Peanut Butter Jelly song and before we know it we were all making our own remixes to the sandwich and belching out the song lyrics out loud._

_"I'm back!" I heard a faint voice near the door. Once voice got closer, I comprehended that it was Rachel._

_"Oh hey! You're back early... Don't your girl night's last until 9?" Percy asked, and I sensed the need to check the time, and indeed it was only eight._

_"Jessica threw up from the sushi." Rachel said as she took the PB&Jed faced Danny in her arms. "Lets get you to bed."_

_As soon as Rachel left, I felt an awkward vibe between us so I broke the silence, "I should better get going.."_

_Percy nodded, "Yea, me too. Well that was fun."_

_I smiled, "I agree. Goodbye Percy."_

* * *

><p><strong>Girl at a Stranger's Home<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's P.O.V.<span>

I rushed around my room trying to find my phone. Jason was finally going to be in town and he said he had a special surprise for me. But I was running late since I tried to be nice to my neighbour for once and put it on a quieter volume. Sadly I'm a deep sleeper and I was woken up by that annoying neighbour of mine. Except this time he only woke me up after an hour. HOUR. Now usually that's okay, but since I also put it to ring later, I was seriously running late.

After a few more minutes I figured it was hopeless and that I'd just have to go phoneless. As I was almost going to go, my stomach growled. Hunger is not sexy. So I decided to make myself an original PB&J. I quickly grabbed the jelly and the two pieces of bread then smeared it all over the one. I then raced to the other side of my kitchen which held the other essential need for the master piece. I opened the cabinet and grabbed it. I opened the lid and popped my knife in there. But it wouldn't fit. I kept stabbing when I decided to actually look inside of it, and there it was, my phone.

I groaned from all then dents, but went back to finishing my sandwich. I put it in a little baggie to go, and started trying to get all the peanut butter off my phone. Thankfully it wasn't too hard, but it did end up a bit sticky.

I glanced at my clock, and heart stopped. I quickly grabbed the baggie and everything else and raced through my door. I didn't even bother double checking if the door was locked properly, I just head straight to the elevator.

Annoyingly enough, the elevator stopped again for someone. I let out a small groan when the doors started to open. It was Percy.

"My my! You just can't get enough of me, now can you?" Percy boasted with a smirk on his face once he entered the elevator.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh you wish. And if I didn't know any better, I would say that you're the one who's following me."

"Now Annie, you know it's not polite to lie," Percy said innocently, as if he didn't know I didn't like to be called that.

I glared at him until he surrendered. Just as Percy was going to comment on something else, the elevator had stopped on another floor, and out came an elderly woman. We kept quiet, which I enjoyed, till the elevator finally reached the main floor. Percy and I rushed out leaving the woman confused.

"So where are you in such a rush?" Percy said walking side by side with me to my car. Which was pretty fast, so I was kind of surprised he could still keep up.

"I have uhh... A meeting..." I lied. I know, I know, that was mean, but it's not like it's the first lie we've ever told each other, right? That's when my sticky phone started to ring. It was poking out of my pocket, and Percy being so curious, he grabbed it.

"Who's he?" he asked me. I nervously bit my lip not knowing whether or not to tell him. It could ruin all that we had going on.

"Jaaaaaason. Jason." I gulped down hard.

"... Oh! Of course!" Percy said sarcastically. Then the unbelievable happened. He answered, "Hello?"

"Percy! That's private!" I squealed, jumping up and down trying to grab my phone back. All Percy did was listen to Jason and kept swept his hands over mine.

Percy then groaned, "Excuse me for a second..." then put his had over the screen. "Annabeth! I'm talking! What you're doing is just RUDE."

"I'm so sorry... Oh," Percy then gave me back my phone. "It's for you."

I grabbed my phone back then pushed him. "Yes? Yea, he's- Yea... Yup... Calm down! I'm comi- Yes, fine, alright, okay... Bye..."

"Who's Jason, and why did he want you to come over to his house now?" Percy said with a hint of protectiveness and anger in his voice. "And why do I have a feeling he's not the leader of a meeting? Or should I say, a FAKE meeting?"

I laughed a bit, "Heh heh oops?"

Percy sighed then ran his fingers through his hair and quietly muttered, "I should of known you already had a boyfriend.. I'm such an idiot.."

I stood there slowly moving toward my car.

"Annabeth, wait!" I froze then slowly moved back to face him. "How come you never told me?"

I looked around trying to find an excuse, but I was all out of lies. "I don't know... I just finally saw you a few days ago since I think seven years... It's odd to just suddenly mention it out of the blue. Especially since.. Well, you know..."

"The feeling wasn't mutual you know." Percy blurted out looking straight into my eyes.

"What are you talking ab-"

"You know what I'm talking about."

I sighed then looked away. "I have to go-"

"Please Annabeth," Percy pleaded.

"We can talk later." Thankfully I was only a few steps away from my car so I was able to leave faster.

Jason's P.O.V.

"I should get going, if I don't my mom will probably get worried... Unless I call her," she said breaking our kiss.

"But I really have to go.. If I don't go now, my boss might get seriously mad." I replied. She gave a small pout.

"Why is your boss so mean? Whenever I have some free time, he always has you do some project."

I shrugged then picked her up from my lap. "Same time next week?"

"If your boss doesn't need you again."

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's P.O.V.<span>

Even though Jason was in town, that didn't mean that he was close to me now. No, it was around a thirty minute drive to his house. So when I finally got there, I swear all I saw was an angry Jason peeking through his house. I literally jumped when I saw it. It was seriously terrifying.

I got out of my car and started to walk slowly to the grim reaper Jason. He seemed to calm from each step I took closer to his door. Right when I got a few steps away from his door, he vanished and appeared suddenly with the front door open.

Startled, I managed to say, "Hi Jason."

He smiled a bit and sweetly said, "Hello Annabeth, how was your day today?"

I stared at him still freaking out, until I realized that he was my boyfriend, so why should be so scared. I started to laugh, "You completely freaked me out with the whole window thing."

He chuckled, "Why thank you! I try, I try."

I smiled and entered his home. I always envied his sense of room decor, since it always looks so modern and clean, unlike mine which looks like Einsteins room after trying to prove the photoelectric effect. I started running my fingers along his sofa, loving how there was always no proof of dust.

"You never answered my question..." I turned around to a hurt Jason. His body structure told that he was laid back, but his face said otherwise.

"It was alright, and I'm completely excited that it's the weekend!" I replied with a toothy smile. I really was happy, but inside I was trying so hard to show how worried I was. I mean, any second, Jason could just question who answered my phone. "How was your day?"

"Well I mostly just cleaned around here since I haven't been here for a while..." Jason answered. He went over the couch and grabbed the remote and turned on a movie off of Netflix.

I could never understand why he owned two houses, here and back in San Francisco, where I used to live, but I never dared to ask why. He always seemed to move back and forth around once a month back then.

"So, I'm thinking of selling it." Jason blurted breaking the silence.

"What? The house?"

"Yea... The one back in California.. I have an amazing job here, so why would I need a house there?"

I felt myself give a huge smile. Why? Because it meant no more odd trips back and forth from house to house. It made me feel like our relationship was safe. "That's- That's amazing."

Jason's eyebrows furrowed. "Great? What's great about it? Nothing. At all. All it means that I won't have a place to stay when I go visit again. It was my home Annabeth. Our home."

I slumped my shoulders feeling like the guilt was weighing me down. "I'm sorry... I never thought about it that way..."

"What we here isn't home. It's a strangers home. We're not used to it."

"I am..."

"Was Annabeth. What? You lived here for your high school years and now you think that you're an official New Yorker? NO."

I looked down then muttered, "Can we please get to the movie?"

Jason rolled his eyes then strictly said, "Fine."

Rachel's P.O.V.

"Look- at- dis- one!" Danny said happily. Percy, Danny and I were all watching videos on YouTube. Danny was the one who wanted to watch those try not to laugh videos, and he was failing miserably. The only one who was winning was Percy since I laughed at Danny's giggles and Percy had his face stuffed in a sandwich. I swear that guy eats like a pig.

We were all on my couch watching the videos on my laptop. Danny was beside me and Percy was behind me. After a few more minutes of watching the videos, a little noise that wasn't from the video beeped out of my laptop.

"Hey... What's that?" Percy said mentioning the like email icon that just popped up on the screen. I nervously tried closing it, but instead with my bad luck I just ended up opening it. Another part that comes up with my bad luck that instead of asking for the password, it just went in completely.

"Wow Rach... Who's sending you all these death threats?" Percy asked.

"Oh, nobody.."

" -I hope you go to hell- Woah Rach... That doesn't sound like a nobody..."

"It's none of your business!" I screamed slamming my laptop and storming out the room.

"Uh oh.." Danny mumbled in the other room while twiddling his tiny thumbs.

I sighed and locked myself in the water. I splashed some cold water on my face. Now, I know it seems that it's probably Luke or Thalia's parents but the truth is that Luke was a jerk, but he wasn't the one sending all those horrible messages, and neither was Thalia's parents. Well, they have sent a few, so was surprisingly-

"Mo-mmy!" Danny called outside the door. Then he started to bang on my door as hard as he could. I laughed and opened the door. He burst inside and hugged my legs. I smiled and picked him up. "Are you-ou still ma-ad?"

I shook my head, "Of course not."

"Then can't you tell us who it is?" Percy said, standing outside the door.

I sighed, "Look, it's probably going to fade away after awhile so don't worry."

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I laughed and so did Jason. After the movie we decided to turn on SpongeBob since that was our T.V. Show. Once again we were snuggling on his house sharing a whole bag full of popcorn. It was our 3rd bag and there was little bits everywhere.

"I still don't understand why Squidward hasn't moved yet!" Jason said popping another piece of popcorn in his mouth. It was obvious he was still a bit drunk from the wine he had earlier. I decided to pass since I still had to drive home.

I laughed and nudged him, "It's obvious he loves that oddly shaped of a rock of a home."

"I'm not too sure it's a rock.."

"Then what is it?"

"I think it's a-," Jason started but my phone interrupted him. "Aren't going to get that?"

I reached for my phone which sat beside me and I felt myself squeak when I saw the caller I.D.

"Who is it?"

"Oh, nobody.." I lied, but right before I could put it on voice mail, Jason grabbed my phone out of my hands, much more violently than earlier that morning when Percy took my phone.

"Percy Jackson." Jason read angrily.

I chuckled slightly. "Yea.. Why?"

"Are you cheating on me Annabeth?" Jason roared. It was at times like these where I wondered why I ever dated him. I mean, he was great, a real romantic, but you can easily tick him off.

"Of course not," I replied as calmly as I possibly could.

"Then why are you hanging out with another guy?"

"What? Can't I have friends?"

"Not ex's."

I was speechless.

"I'm... I'm sorry?" I stammered now feeling absolutely terrified of him.

Jason rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "You should probably leave."

"But I-"

"LEAVE."

I quickly grabbed all my stuff and dashed out the door. Once I was in my car I saw another car seemingly like they were going to park where I was so I decided to park in curb. I swore that it wasn't my imagination but another person got out that car and headed towards his house. I looked even closer and I saw that the figure was a girl. A very familiar looking girl. Then I saw Jason open the door then look ways. Then he actually let her in.

* * *

><p><strong>I wish she told me things. I'm always left clueless.<strong>

**-Percy**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME ON:<strong>

**WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US?**

* * *

><p><em>I was left alone stuffing tissues up my nose and ice cream with chocolate down my throat. It's like every guy that has ever actually dated me thought my heart was just a joke, or a game that they try to get the high score, then go when they got it, they leave. It's just not fair. I hate my life.<em>

_That's when I heard knocking on my wall. It was my neighbour. "Are you okay?" he called from the other side._

_I nodded, but realizing that he couldn't hear me, I replied, "Yea... I just had a fight with a douche bag..."_

_"Sorry to hear that.. Would you like some pizza?"_

_I laughed at his lame response of trying to make me feel better._

* * *

><p><em>"If you dare tell her, I'll rip you into pieces, got it?" he said with his voice calm but with his eyes fiercely. I didn't even understand why anyone would ever find this monster charming. He was actually quite disgusting. Well, at least when he was angered.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"So why am I here?" I ask Percy as all the kids ran around the indoor park.<em>

_"Danny wanted to invite you too."_

_"To a preschool party?"_

_"Hey, his words, not mine."_

* * *

><p><strong>OMG YAY DONE THIS CHAPTER AND I'M REALLY SORRY IF IT SUCKED. Seriously. I'm SOOOO sorry! I wrote half of it yesterday morning, and finished it today in the morning...<strong>

**Today's song title is dedicated from Taylor's Swift's song:**

**Girl at home!**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**FOLLOW!**

**FAVOURITE!**

**REVIEW!**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**Here! Have some cookies!**

**-earthygirl1234**


	4. Alone With You

**OMG GUYS THANK YOU! I WAS JUST CHECKING MY MAIL AND GUESS WHAT?**

**drum roll please...**

**SOME OF YOU GUYS ACTUALLY FAVOURITED MY STORY AND ME. AS AN AUTHOR. OMG THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO MUCH!here! you guys can all get cookies since you're all too sweet! ;)**

**So again, thanks a BUNCH to... percabethhippocampi, pmarvin, ****4ever-and-always-invisible ****and misshotwolf for favouriting this story! AND to you guys: dr472, DemigodsForever, hproxx1999, IcyRose66, lileverlark, percabethlovers, Anonymous500, Tina Daughter Of Poseidon 23, Percabeth8899, SeeTheMovie. PJOSeaOfMonsters, 1dHPpjo, allen r, Ghost 1247, DoctorCatBug, Alyssa Mason, BookNerd2000, MarMar5678 and xoxopercy for following! :) Sorry if I missed any of you guys... Comment bellow please so I can apologize...**

* * *

><p><strong>LAST TIME ON<strong>

**What Happened Between Us?**

* * *

><p><em>Jason rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "You should probably leave."<em>

_"But I-"_

_"LEAVE."_

_I quickly grabbed all my stuff and dashed out the door. Once I was in my car I saw another car seemingly like they were going to park where I was so I decided to park in curb. I swore that it wasn't my imagination but another person got out that car and headed towards his house. I looked even closer and I saw that the figure was a girl. A very familiar looking girl. Then I saw Jason open the door then look ways. Then he actually let her in._

* * *

><p><strong>Alone<strong>

* * *

><p>Annabeth's P.O.V.<p>

"So why am I here?" I ask Percy as all the kids ran around the indoor park.

"Danny wanted to invite you too."

"To a preschool party?"

"Hey, his words, not mine."

I rolled my eyes but continued eating my pizza that they served before. It was some kid's in his class's birthday and Percy didn't want to go all by himself, so instead he asked me to come. But honestly, it was more like _begged_ me to. I said yes thinking it wouldn't be that loud, but boy way I wrong.

"So... How are you enjoying yourself this fine morning...?" Percy asked trying to make small talk.

I glared at him, "Well, it would be nice... If I could actually see the sun right now."

Percy dared to to the undareable. He chuckled at my annoyance. No one _ever_ does that to Annabeth Chase, and_ especially_ not him.

"Ya gotta loosen up. We're in a park full of kids right now all playing. How can you be cranky?"

"How can you not?" Percy rolled his eyes at my answer and took my plate with his, once we were both done, and placed it in the trash. I sighed, "Sorry.. I'm just not in a too good of a mood.."

"Oh really. I _haven't_ even noticed," Percy said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes but continued, "I'm serious Percy... I feel like sh-"

"Watch you language Annabeth," Percy warned with a smirk on his face.

"Right, yea, crap, poop, poo. That stuff that comes out your butt hole and ends up in the toilet." I said earning a grossed out look from Percy.

"Too much information, wise girl." Percy said making vomiting motion. I raised my eyebrows at the nickname. That used to be what he called me back in high school but it was the first time he brought it up since we met again almost a week ago.

"Well_ seaweed brain_, next time don't interrupt me." I sneered.

That's when I felt a little girl tug on my long sleeved shirt, "Actually miss, it's quite impossible for his brain to be made out of seaweed, so that means if he did, he would not be alive right now... So he doesn't actually have a _seaweed_ brain."

I starred blankly at the innocent little girl who informed us. But when I checked to see Percy's reaction, all I saw was him smirking at me. The little looked at both of us once again but quickly ran back to join the rest of the kids.

"I'm not sure who that was, how old she was,_ or_ if she was even invited here in the first place,_ but_ all I can say is... Percy: 1, Annabeth: 0," he beamed.

"Alright, fine Jackson, have it your way, but just you wait when they hand out the cake..." I replied as I got up and left the table leaving a curious and frightened Percy all alone.

"Wait," Percy said catching up to me. "What do you mean, _just you wait_?"

I mysteriously shrugged but continued going straight.

Percy laughed, "Oh, I see what you're doing here.. You're trying to get me all paranoid, aren't you."

I shrugged once again, "That's an idea."

"What do you mean by that...?" he stuttered. I pretended like I didn't hear him and made a sharp right turn, which made Percy almost trip. The only reason he didn't was because he held onto my sleeve, which indeed would have made me also fall, but I'm not that clumsy.

"Wait... Why are you heading towards the swings... Annabeth... Don't..." he stopped but I kept walking as if I didn't care if he decided to follow or not, but honestly, if he didn't I would of looked like the biggest idiot ever.

I heard Percy groan and mutter something about always having to save my behind, but he eventually started catching up to me.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing yet?" Percy questioned me. I looked him in the eyes, blinked a couple of times, then hopped on a empty swing. Well they were all empty since the little girl had supposingly brought donuts. We would of got one too but... I'm not too sure she liked me...

"Really Annabeth? Couldn't you just kept on going straight to the slide?" Percy complained. I kept silent and started swinging.

"Don't just stand there," I exclaimed. "Push me!"

Percy laughed but did what he was told. After a few more pushes he sat on the swing that was beside mine and started to swing too. I could tell that the kids were probably thinking that we were the weirdest people ever, but I couldn't care less.

"What if the swing breaks?" Percy panicked. I just waved it off. "Don't ignore me missy!"

I laughed, "Well then! Someone's getting feisty, now isn't he?"

Percy glared at me but then I saw his act of revenge. He started to swing from side to side, eventually hitting me when he got so close. He even got me off balance which caused me to fall off the swing, but I'm not called a wise girl for nothing. Before I fell, I made sure to grab his wrist ahead of time so then he could fall with me.

Oh and he did alright. Right into the sandpit.

I couldn't help myself from laughing as he tried to shake all the sand off of him. The way he tried to get it off made him look like a dog. The kids were also no help to him at all since they quickly ditched the donuts when they saw him fall, and tackled him. Right when Percy was distracted, I went to get a piece of cake.

Percy slowly got up with the kids all still stuck to him, like glue. "Annabeth? Where are you?"

I carefully went back behind him and poked him right in the spine. As he turned around, he met a face full of cake. Now, don't get me wrong, it still was accident, since he was pretty much slouching from all the kid's weight, and I like to eat cake closer to my face, but I have to admit, it was still pretty funny.

All the preschoolers fell off of him and ran away, probably scared that I was going to do that to each one of them too. The only one that didn't run was the same little girl that had confronted us before.

"Why aren't you mad?" the little girl softly asked Percy.

"Well, you see, this was a joke," Percy explained to the little girl. "_Right_ Annabeth?"

I held in my laughter, and instead nodded for an answer. Once the little girl ran away I burst out laughing at the cake faced Percy. "You know I didn't mean to, right?"

Percy wiped off some off the cake with his hand. "I'd like to think that Annie, but now all I can think about is revenge..."

I snickered, "You really think you can get back at me Jackson? I mean, if we're keeping scores, it's probably..." I started to count the incidents that had just happened. 1, the sand. 2, the kids. And last but not least, 3, the cake.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Annabeth: 3, Percy: 1." he snapped. I nodded but started to laugh once again as the icing on his face seemed to try to slide off. He rolled his eyes an wiped it off. "You wait here while I go in the washroom and plan your revenge."

"Ooooh. I'm soo scared."

"You should be.

* * *

><p>Percy's P.O.V.<p>

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Annabeth snorted as I closed my apartment door behind her. I decided her punishment was her not knowing where we were going. What I did was put a blindfold on her. Yeah. That's really it...

"What?"

"You take me to your apartment?"

"Penthouse actually," I corrected, earning a elbow in the gut from her.

"So... What are we supposed to do?" Annabeth questioned picking up dust with her fingers by brushing them by my furniture. Yes, I'm pretty much the biggest slob in the world, but I did manage to clean up, except I seemed to forgotten to dust. Stupid dust...

"We can watch Spongebob," I suggested.

Annabeth started to shift uncomfortably, "Anything else? How about Tom and Jerry?"

My eyes lit up, "I thought you never you'd never ask."

She laughed and got comfortable on my couch. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. I mean, what was funnier than a mouse hitting a cat in the head with an iron? Don't even try replying because the answer is nothing.

Rachel's P.O.V.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Katie asked.

I sighed, "I'm hoping never... Who knows, maybe he'll grow some balls so I won't have to."

"_Or_ what's going to happen is that she's going to catch them in the act of doing so."

I stared at her confused. "What?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "I mean she's going to find out on her own."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Duh! It's just better for either someone, not Jason, to tell her that he's cheating on her."

"And why can't that 'someone' be you?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because _you're_ the one who got me in this whole thing in the first place!"

I made a cat noise, "You don't have to be so feisty."

"Yea Rachel." I scrunched my eyebrows. That didn't come from Katie, so else could it of come from? I turned around and met eyes with the enemy.

"Hello Jason," I snarled. "What do you want now?"

"What I want you to do is stop telling people lies," he smiled at Katie all innocently.

"Don't fall into his trap." I muttered to Katie.

She gave a strict nod and replied to Jason, "Well, at least her 'lies' aren't going to break someone's- or should I say, Annabeth's _and_ that other floozy you've been sleeping with."

Jason's eyes flared, "She's not a floozy."

"Well if she's sleeping with you, then sure in hell she is."

"If you dare tell her, I'll rip you into pieces, got it?" he said with his voice calm but with his eyes fiercely. I didn't even understand why anyone would ever find this monster charming. He was actually quite disgusting. Well, at least when he was angered.

"Who? Girl #1 or Girl #2? Or is there a_ third_ girl we don't know about?" I snapped. I never have felt sympathy for Annabeth, but when I get into an argument, I'm sure as hell I ain't backing down until I've won.

Jason took a deep breath, as if he was trying to convince himself not to strangle us, "Look. I'll break it to one of them sooner or later-"

"It better be sooner." Katie interupted.

Jason shook a little as if he was trying to hold his anger in. "Okay, but for now, how about we keep this on the down low, alright?"

"Fine." Katie and I agreed. Jason offered his hand and we both shook on it.

"Annabeth?" I asked as I walked through Percy's door. It was a good thing he liked to keep it open.

They were both flinging popcorn at each other, as if they were at war. It was hard to keep in mind that they were actually full grown adults.

Annabeth turned around towards me, while Percy took that to his advantage and started pelting her with twice more. She just laughed, "Oh my gosh, Percy stop it!"

I smiled. They looked so cute together, it was really hard on me to think that I was probably the one who broke them up. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Annabeth answered following me down the hall. It would of been okay if Percy would of stopped using the popcorn as it was ammo and she was a deer waiting to get shot.

"Percy! Time out!" I called as if I were talking to Danny. Percy stopped, pouted and turned away going into a corner. I sighed, "Now there's something I need to tell you.."

Annabeth nodded, "Shoot."

"Yourboyfriend'scheatingonyou," I said quickly.

Annabeth's face turned a pale then whispered, "Oh..."

"I'm so sorry.." And I really did mean it.

She sadly chuckled, "Well, at least it's not like it's the first time..."

"Wait, what?"

She shook her head. "Never mind.. Either way, I had a hunch...'

"Why? What'd you here?"

"More like what did I see," Annabeth softly laughed. "I should of know it was her..."

"Who?"

"Piper. I'm sure of it." She slowly nodded and I just kept quiet. I felt a sudden rush of guilt through me. Annabeth had been through a lot and it probably didn't help me explaining to her how her boyfriend from being single for years (yes, I checked her FaceBook) cheated on her. Don't forget how her mother had left her, and having her only best friend who had killed herself. "I'm such an idiot."

"Don't say that," I tried to comfort her, but she shook her head, not taking anything positive thrown at her, but all the negative.

"I should have know that all those trips back and forth from California to here, _or_ owning a house here wasn't a family issue, and and that car. That same car in his driveway. I've seen his parent's car before, and it does NOT look like that!" Annabeth poured out. She started to take a few deep breaths as if she was trying to calm herself, but all that did was make it worse. Before I knew it, she was in my arms crying her face off.

"Is everything okay?" Percy peeked through quietly.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I sniffed then dried my eyes with my hands. "Yeah, everything's fine.. I was just thinking that it was time for me to go.."

"Do you know how to get home from here?" Percy asked concerned. I nodded then waved a goodbye to both of them.

A few steps later and I was back in my home. And as much as I would want to believe, I still had a boyfriend who either had no idea that I found out that I knew his secret, or actually told Rachel for him to break up with me. Or there was that consideration in the back of my mind which I wanted to believe. It was that maybe Rachel was lying and just trying to make my life a living nightmare just like she did in high school.

Like _seriously._ Wasn't it bad enough that in high school she always pulled pranks on me? It was attacking me with spit balls in the classes I had with her to locking me in a janitors closet for a week. And I even had to escape, it wasn't like she came and finally locked me out. And yes, I know I'm pretty smart but when they lock you up in the tallest room in the whole school with only a few air vents, and that school doesn't even _have_ a janitor, it was pretty hard to escape.

I pretty much broke down when I finally took the first step in my home. In the blurriness of tears, I still managed to close the door and sit myself on the couch. When I calmed a bit more, I grabbed some tissues, blankets, and ice cream. Lots of it.

When I collected it all, I slumped back to the couch and turned on my TV and analyzed my life for a bit more. I was left alone stuffing tissues up my nose and ice cream with chocolate down my throat. It's like every guy that has ever actually dated me thought my heart was just a joke, or a game that they try to get the high score, then go when they got it, they leave. It's just not fair. I hate my life.

That's when I heard knocking on my wall. It was my neighbour. "Are you okay?" he called from the other side.

I nodded, but realizing that he couldn't hear me, I replied, "Yea... I just had a fight with a douche bag..."

"Sorry to hear that.. Would you like some pizza?"

I laughed at his lame response of trying to make me feel better.

"It's actually kind of funny... I know someone else who got their heart broken by a bastard.."

"Huh.. Small world." I replied. A few seconds later I heard a small voice sing "It's a Small World After All" I laughed when I realized that it was actually him. After awhile I found myself joining in.

"So, are you coming over? I mean, we're neighbours and I haven't ever seen your face."

I sighed, "I don't think now's the best time... I probably look like a train wreck."

"Also, who knows? Maybe you're a fisher..." He said as if that was the worst thing ever.

"And maybe you're a cannibal." I joked back.

I heard him gasp, "How dare you! I'm a human being, not an inanimate object! I'm surprised that you think that cannon balls can talk.."

I laughed. Hard. "Are you serious? I said C-A-N-N-I-B-A-L, as in another HUMAN BEING that eats other humans."

He was silent for a few moments, "...oh, I'm not one of those... But I can't guaranty you that I'm not a cannon... If you know what I mean.."

"Okay, so I was wrong, you're probably either a 70 year old pervert who lost everything down to his hearing, or a 13 year old boy."

"I'm very hurt. I'm 25." He boasted.

"That's weird, so am I."

"...Hmmm, maybe you aren't a fisher..."

* * *

><p><strong>I wish I could hold him in my arms just once more like before. Back when everything was perfect.<strong>

**- Annabeth**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME ON:<strong>

**WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US**

* * *

><p>"<em>When do you want to meet up?" I asked. I really needed another girl in my life. I mean, most of my friends were already getting married.<em>

_"Well I'm pretty busy and all... Wedding stuff and all.." my neighbour answered._

_"You-you're getting married?"_

_She laughed, "Of course not! One of my friends is."_

_"Funny.. My friend is too.. Except his name is Travis."_

_"Wait.. Is he getting married to Katie? Because that's the wedding I'm going to."_

_"Yea, that's her.. Wow.. So maybe I'll see you there?"_

* * *

><p><em>"Jason for the last time, stop calling me!" I screamed through the phone. Rachel was actually right, for once. I really needed him to shut up so I could her. Maybe it was time to find out why she did what she did then.<em>

_"Fine, this'll be the last time, but can you listen to me?"_

_"What do you want?" I snapped._

_"Thalia isn't dead."_

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS i had writers block...<strong>

**not to mention i found tumblr... and i went to the library and got books... SORRY!**

**Hey! Question of the Day:**

**Did you guys see the Sea of Monsters yet? **

**I don't know about you guys but I cried. 7 times. Sorry that I'm not Sorry. I don't ****know, I really liked it..**

**I'm also thinking of rewriting this story on Wattpad so I can fix most mistakes... :)**

**Follow me on tumblr: .com**

**Chosen song for this chapter:**

**Alone by: Kelly Clarkson**

**Stay tuned!**

**REVIEW**

**FAVOURITED**

**FOLLOW**

**please give me suggestions... **

**AND THANK YOU TO WHO REVIEWED TELLING ME TO CONTINUE! I love u :3**

**earthygirl1234**


	5. Acapella

**I'm baaaaack! Wow, already onto Chapter 5... Woah.**

**Thank You's**

**For Following:**

**MaddyLounsbury, Booknerd4622, L.I.H.W.N.F, DarkRose04, angelusjmw, Irfhanaz, lynn112, Booknerd4622, ElmoDaHorse, Anonymous500, awsome chick, slenderniece, Splazin101, dreamchaser31lucky, pure-black-wings I LOVE YOU GUYS**

**For Favouriting:**

**Irfhanaz, Anonymous500, Booknerd4622, L.I.H.W.N.F, DarkRose04, lmoDaHorse, angelusjmw, lynn112, MaddyLounsbury, Booknerd4622 I LOVE YOU GUYS TOOOOOOOO omg love overload much**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to Reviews:<strong>

Anonymous500 says:

This was an amazing chapter! That part when he says.. Thalia isn't dead... OH  
>GAWD. You are like the best author!<p>

**...no im not crying right now... HERE TAKE ALL MY COOKIES. i luv u :) and THANK YOU it really does mean a lot to me**

Guest says:

:this seems kind of like you've got mail have you read that story well until  
>next time<p>

**Wow yea I've read that story a few years ago I believe, I'm not too sure... I never really thought about it like that... Wow, I'm sorry... I feel bad now..**

* * *

><p><strong>LAST TIME ON:<strong>

**What Happened Between Us?**

* * *

><p><em>"And maybe you're a cannibal." I joked back.<em>

_I heard him gasp, "How dare you! I'm a human being, not an inanimate object! I'm surprised that you think that cannon balls can talk.."_

_I laughed. Hard. "Are you serious? I said C-A-N-N-I-B-A-L, as in another HUMAN BEING that eats other humans."_

_He was silent for a few moments, "...oh, I'm not one of those... But I can't guaranty you that I'm not a cannon... If you know what I mean.."_

_"Okay, so I was wrong, you're probably either a 70 year old pervert who lost everything down to his hearing, or a 13 year old boy."_

_"I'm very hurt. I'm 25." He boasted._

_"That's weird, so am I."_

_"...Hmm, maybe you aren't a fisher..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Aca<strong>**pella**

* * *

><p><span>Percy's P.O.V<span>

I danced around my kitchen happily. Yes, I know sounds weird, it being almost six in the morning, but I couldn't help myself. Rachel just called me saying that she wasn't going to be needing a babysitter that night, so that meant I was free to do whatever I wanted. Which would probably end up Grover and I playing some games at some old arcade, but hey, at least I won't hear any Diego songs there.

I stopped when I heard banging. "Hey! Could you keep it down?!"

I went to that wall, "I'm happy, why can't you except my happiness?"

She laughed dryly, "Very funny dimwad, now seriously, keep it down. Not everyone's so happy on a Thursday."

"Look, just because you're not a fisher, that doesn't mean I have to be nice to you."

"I made my alarm quiter."

Oh. Right... "Sorry, I'll stop..."

"Thank you!" she said leaving the wall.

"Wait!"

I heard her come back, "Yes..?"

"When do you want to meet up?" I asked. I really needed a girl in my life. Most of my friends were already getting married, while I was single since what felt like forever.

She laughed as if I humoured her, "Who said I wanted to meet up?"

"I just thought... I don't know," I stuttered, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Well I'm pretty busy... Wedding stuff and all.." my neighbour answered.

"You-you're getting married?"

She laughed, "Of course not! One of my friends is."

"Funny.. My friend is too.. Except his name is Travis"

"Wait.. Is he getting married to Katie? Because that's the wedding I'm going to."

"Yea, that's her.. Wow.. So maybe I'll see you there?"

"Maybe..."

"Wait, if we're going to need code names so we identify each other," I remarked mentally patting myself on the back. It was the smartest idea I had ever come up with.

"Can't you just tell me your name?"

I groaned, "And where's the fun in that?"

I heard her sigh, "Fine, whatever.. I'm going to be wearing a blue dress."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay fine, and when I see someone in a blue dress-"

"A girl, I'm a girl." she interrupted.

"Yes, because I'm obviously going to see a guy in a d-" I stopped and smiled remembering the one time where I had dared Grover to wear a dress. Good times. "Okay, when I see a _girl_-"

"Thank you."

I took a deep breath, "You just love to interrupt me, don't you.. Anyway, I'll say-"

"Blue monkeys." she giggled.

I stared at my wall in confusion. "Did you just say..."

"Blue monkeys? Yes. Yes I did." she laughed some more.

I found myself laughing also, "Alright, blue monkeys. On that note, I guess I should also wear blue."

"Alright, I guess we'll be the blue buddies."

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's P.O.V.<span>

I once again put Jason to voice mail. It was barely noon and he called fifteen times. Fifteen. Do you know how many that is per hour considering that he wakes up around nine? That means five times an hour, and I have work. When you're an architect, people look at you weird if you actually have a boyfriend, or at least that you're not married yet. It's embarrassing.

I finally decided to turn off my phone from silent after I was done with work. When I got to the parking lot I checked through my voice mails. The one that really caught my eye between all the ones Jason sent was Rachel's.

"Annabeth? Sorry that I'm calling since Jason's probably calling you like you like crazy but we need to talk," Rachel pleaded. "It's about Percy.."

I pressed the button to call her, but instead I ended up clicking a yes to Jason who had called me right then.

"Annabeth! Finally!" Jason retorted.

I groaned, "I really don't want to talk to you right now. Not now, not ever."

He paused for a moment, "What lie did Rachel say now?"

I laughed dryly, "The only liar that I know is you."

"I'm sorry, but didn't you say that Rachel was your worst enemy since you can remember? Why did you suddenly choose to believe her? For all you could know, she's planning another scheme to make your life a nightmare, and you're falling inside the trap," he argued.

"Look, I just don't want to talk," I replied sternly.

"Annabeth," He warned. I could feel the anger he was keeping inside of him, which could just explode if you weren't careful, but I couldn't care less. I needed to feel something, if what he was saying was real.

"Look Jason, for the last time, just _stop_ calling me!" I screamed through the phone. Rachel probably had better things to say, and I couldn't call her if I was talking to him. It was time I found out what happened then.

"Can you please listen to me? I also need to talk about something else," Jason urged.

"I don't care!"

"It's important Annabeth!"

"I just _don't_ care. And this better be the last time you call me."

"Fine, this'll be the last time, but can you _please_ listen to me?"

"What do you want?"

"Thalia isn't dead."

I scoffed, "Of course she is. Don't try to spit another lie, or I'll-"

"I'm not!"

"Then where is she?"

* * *

><p>I laughed at Percy's sad face. He invited me to join his little high school reunion party which he held at a this huge carnival. He had challenged me to a game of ring toss, and I obviously won.<p>

"This big stuffed panda for the lady," The carny announced throwing the teddy to me. "And this sticker for the gentleman."

I snickered as Percy shamefully stuck his hand out for the carny to put the sticker on. I squeezed my panda to my chest earning a mad glare from Percy, which I just laughed it off.

"You cheated," he accused me as we walked away from the game.

I shrugged, "It's not my fault you suck."

He laughed, "I do not suck! I'm the best."

"Well your Highness, you just got down graded to _second_ best," I gleamed rubbing the panda in his face.

"Ha ha. Just you wait, I'm sure to beat you at at at..." Percy looked around then pointed to a game. "That!"

I fake groaned, "Oh no Percy! I'm absolutely _horrible_ at skee ball!"

"Perfect!" he took my hand and ran to the game. "Watch and learn.."

I watched as he put his token in, so I did too. "You really shouldn't be so cocky. For all you know I could beat you bad-"

I was interrupted by his score on his first try. Out of all, the 10, 20, 30, 40, and 50, he managed to get one of the two 100's which were on the sides. I suddenly wished I hadn't been so arrogant before, but instead of showing him how shocked I was, I played it cool as if it was no big deal.

"Your turn," he smirked. I grabbed the ball and concentrated on the hundred and threw. To my shock I didn't miss, which was quiet unusual for me.

I smiled as his smirk faded away, "Not so confident anymore eh Jackson?"

"Pssssh, please. That was just beginners luck while I," he paused for dramatic effect. "Perseus Jackson, am the best. In other words, it's on Chase."

He held his out of for me to shake, and I gladly did, excepting his challenge. Percy may of had his luck, but I had smarts. Needless to say, I probably could of won, but on my last shot someone had bumped me, and instead of getting a hundred, I gained a 10.

I sighed, "Go ahead, take your shot. You won either way."

I guess he saw my disappointment or he saw the person who hit me, because he had faked missed, even with a little fake groan, which made us tie.

"Oooh, next time Chase," he surely nodded. "Next time I'm taking the crown."

I laughed shaking my head, "What are you talking about? You threw the game! You had it in the bag! You were so close to winning."

Percy shrugged, "I don't mind."

"Oh my gosh, is that you Annabeth?'" A voice called behind me.

I turned around and hugged her, "Katie, wow!"

She smiled and gave a good squeeze before letting go. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. I can't believe it's been that long," I smiled.

"Yes, well I'm in town again for the wedding," Katie commented mentioning Travis who was now talking to Percy. "I'm not too sure why but Travis was dying to have the wedding here. Well not here, but in Long Beach Sound."

I nodded, "Well that is where we all met, not to mention you two."

She laughed joyously, "Yes well, it's nice seeing you again Annabeth."

"You too," I replied. Katie then took Travis by the arm and lead him away.

"I can't believe it's been so long," I sighed.

"Yes well, it's a good thing that we still keep in touch. Or at least some of us did."

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes I wonder if she felt the same<strong>

**-Percy**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME ON:<strong>

**What Happened Between Us?**

* * *

><p><em>I tried calling one more time, but once again all I received was voice mail. The number Jason had given me to the mental hospital Thalia was supposingly at wasn't working. Good thing I still had the address.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't make me regret coming." I warned him. It was hard even seeing him but I had to forget we ever dated, for Thalia.<em>

"_I'm sorry, but Rachel-"_

"_Can we just _not_ talk about that?"_

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED IT BECAUSE I WROTE IT ALL TODAY <strong>

**OMG I ACTUALLY REALLY LIKED THIS CHAPTER i'm very proud AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT TOO BTW ITS ALSO ON WATTPAD NOW IKR SHOCKER!**

**I'm sorry that it's so short though... I don't really know why I made it so short...**

**Chosen Song for the Chapter:**

**Acapella by Karmin**

**REVIEW**

**FAVOURITE**

**FOLLOW**

**earthygirl1234**


	6. Stuck on You

**I'm so sorry you guys that I deleted the first three chapters but I felt as if they were pretty useless just sitting around there, plus when I wrote it like I've said before, I was much younger and I probably had a different vision on how I wanted this story to go, so now I just felt that they were the reason people thought my story was odd (I would of too) so they had to go. I'm sorry that I'm just rambling on but I just had to explain why.**

**So I found out that I can actually reply to most of your comments, so that's basically why I'm not going to put them on here, except for the Anonymous ones... :p**

**Thank you's:**

**Thanks so much for favouriting you guys! Virodragon16, EpikKIDD, Kanra3, zia-phoenix-child-of-artemis, nehamerchant123, Chazaq**

**Not to mention following! Kanra3, zia-phoenix-child-of-artemis, EpikKIDD, Chazaq, nehamerchant123, SonOfApolloAsian, **

**Anonymous replies:**

From: Isabel (Guest)

Isabel:You know, I'm starting to hate teasers, which are like NEXT TIME ON  
>blank, except, more teasing.<p>

**Heh heh oops... I'm sorry! To be honest, when I write the teasers, I don't even have the chapter written up, so they're just basically headcanons of what I'd like the chapter to be about, which is why I usually end up changing a few words to fit the story. I don't know about the other stories (I agree, when they have the next few chapters all written up and they just give a teaser, it's really mean), but believe me, if I had the next few chapters written up, I wouldn't waste my time with teasers, I would just post them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck On You<strong>

* * *

><p>Annabeth's<span> P.O.V.<span>

I stared hazily up at my ceiling then wondered why I had even woken up. It had been a few days since I had gotten my cold. Where from, you ask? Oh, no one else other then the seaweed brain who thought it would be absolutely _marvellous_ to go outside. Yes, I know, summer's still pretty warm, even when it's night time, but I had forgotten (yes I know, shocker...) to bring a jacket, or even a sweater with me. Percy, being the guy he is, gave me his jacket. The only problem with that was that I finally took it after him trying five other times to give it to me. Never the less to say, my nose was already running by the time I gave in.

I was actually feeling better, _much_ better than before, but my throat was still killing me. I groggily stood up and started to make my way to my kitchen to make some nice tea. When I turned to look at the clock, I felt myself wince. It was nine o'clock. If it wasn't a Sunday, I probably would of freaked. After I put the water to boil, I felt my arms stretch and a big yawn escaped my lips.

"Can you keep it down in there? Some of us are trying to work." the voice said from the other side of my wall. I snickered and slowly walked over there.

"Oh really? What's so important?" I said with a smirk, but he probably didn't interpret it that way since my voice was a bit hoarse and it had cracked once.

"Yikes, what happened to your voice?" I rolled my eyes. Obviously my neighbour wasn't the nicest guy on the block. Or the smartest.

"I got sick, dipshit." I raised an eyebrow and a smiled curled up to my lips. Then I tried to snuffle a laugh.

"You know, if I didn't here you laughing over there, I would of been very hurt," he said jokingly. I smiled and laughed harder. "Actually, I believe I'm quite happy that you called me that."

I frowned confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it sounds to me that you haven't laughed in quite the time," he said wisely. I smiled a bit then sat down on my couch.

"Wow, how'd you know..." I smiled faded and it turned into a hurt expression. I knew the reason why I wasn't smiling so much and he did too..

He was quiet for a while, but then he broke the silence. "Do you need some medicine of some sort or anything?"

"No thanks, I had bought some a while ago for if I would ever get sick," I replied with a tiny smile. This guy, that I had never even met for crying out loud, just nicer to me then my last boyfriend. He-who-shall-not-be-named. And _no_, I never dated Voldemort.

I heard him laugh, then with a teasing voice he answered, "So you were already prepared, huh?"

I felt myself blush and nod, "I guess you could say that.."

"Well if you need anything, I'm here.. Sunday's are pretty boring a la casa de moi."

I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What?" he demanded. I couldn't help it, he really was an idiot.

"You do realize that _'a la casa'_ is in Spanish while _'moi'_ is French?" I explained.

My neighbour was silent for a few seconds, taking in the information that I had just told him. His quietness just made me laugh harder.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a smart ass?" he challenged, probably feeling like he needed to step up his game.

I just laughed in reply, "Yea, but I think the really question is, has anyone ever told you that you're a dumb ass?"

Once again he was silent, but then once again he teased, "You know, I'm not to sure that I like you..."

I faked a gasp. "How? I'm _very_ loveable."

He laughed and smiled. I went back to my kitchen and poured the water into a mug, which after I just popped in my tea bag inside.

* * *

><p>After a few more hours of constant sleeping and watching TV, I decided to try to contact Thalia. I was feeling better than before, and I probably would start procrastinating if I didn't call the number then. I reached over the the little note that Jason had written me and dialled the number on my cell phone.<p>

"Hello, this number is not in service. It has been removed for the safety of others," the operator began. I groaned but listened. "If you want to talk to the person, please visit our website, -"

I shut it off and tried to call the number numerous more times, but it didn't work, all I would receive was either voice mail or that stupid operator how wouldn't let me get a single word in. I looked at the piece of paper once more and checked if I had called the right number. All the numbers were right.

I looked at the paper once more. In tiny writing was written the address of the hospital, which I decided to take as an invitation. An invitation to go see Thalia. My best friend.

* * *

><p><span>Percy's P.O.V.<span>

Don't ask me how I got in the library, because I still don't know. All I remember was that Annabeth had texted me saying how she was sick so we had to cancel our plans to go to the movies. I guess I thought that it would be nice of my to bring her some books, since I know how much she loves reading. Then, I ended up here.

I looked around and started to head to the first shelf that caught my eye, there was a giant stuffed white frog on top of the shelf. I skimmed through all the books but I just found myself getting frustrated. All the books were either too thin or they were just magazines. I sighed and decided to go to another shelf. That one had a light blue frog on top.

"Excuse me sir, do you need some help?" said a voice which sounded like a lady's. I turned around there stood right in front of me was a _lady_ library clerk. A _good looking_ one.

"Actually yes, can you tell me where the novels are?" I asked her. I looked at her name tag which read _Calypso_.

She smiled. "Sure, right this way." I followed her to a shelf which had a black frog and another which had a navy blue one. "Now, are you searching for a book for your son or daughter?"

I felt my face get flustered, "I don't have one, I'm trying to find a book for a friend."

She laughed, "I should of known you didn't have one, Sorry, you're just very good looking that I just assumed... Anyways, how old is your friend?"

"She's 24." I told Calypso, who just laughed.

"I'm sorry, but you do realize that you were looking in the _children's_ section, right?" She exclaimed, and then she started to walk to the other side of the room. "_This_ is the adult section."

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that the frogs were so cute that they caught my attention.."

She laughed once more, "The frogs' colour all represent the reading level. White is the easiest, as in toddlers, while when you got to black, that's where the bigger novels are for the older kids, or kids who just like to read more than what they're recommended."

I nodded understanding the process. Me being a teacher helps me understand the way of how kids think and why they made the frog reading organizer.

"So, which books do you think she'd like?" I ask. She started to pick a few books off the shelf and gave them to me. I ended up having a pile of books up to my chin.

"These are some of my favourites," Calypso walked towards another shelf and I followed her.

"Y-you read _all_ of these?" I asked astonished. She must of had a lot a TV, or not know what a TV is...

The woman laughed, "Of course! Haven't you?"

I shrugged, "When I taught Elementary kids, I only really small novels, or picture books."

"You're a teacher?" Calypso asked smiling.

I nodded, "Yea, I just love educating little ones."

"Have you ever tried to educate yourself?" She teased. I rolled my eyes and started to head to the check-out area.

"So, how do I do this..." I muttered to myself.

"Well, you give me your card and-" Calypso began, before I interrupted her.

"Card?"

"Well, yes. You need a card," She explained, and from my clueless face, I guess she could tell that I didn't have one. "Oh, of course, do you want to make a card?"

I nodded and watch her get some sheets.

"Here, just fill this in and I'll go get your card." She explained as she walked away. I walked towards a desk and started to fill in the sheet. It was just filled with idiotic questions like _'When's your birthday?'_ and _'Are you responsible?'_, like c'mon! _Everyone_ knows that I'm not.

"Done..." I said silently and then walked over to where the clerk was. "Here you go.."

She smiled and then gave me my card. "Perfect, now all I need now are your books to sign them out."

I nodded and handed her the pile of novels. Once she was done, she handed me all the books, my card, and a receipt. That's when I realized that there was something stapled on that receipt. It was a number. Her phone number. I felt like throwing it in the garbage, but Annabeth probably needed to know the due date of the books.

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's P.O.V.<span>

I sat in the waiting room for an hour. Why? Because I had to wait until they called my name to make an _appointment_ to see anyone. It was the most fucked up shit I had ever heard of. _Six_ fucking years without Thalia, and now they're telling me wait? How about no.

"Annabeth Chase?" I sighed of relief once the person behind the desk called my name. I walked towards her and took a seat.

"Yes," I seemed to croak shocking myself. I hadn't even noticed how nervous I was. I cleared my throat then said it again, with a more clear voice.

"So how may I help you today?" The old woman questioned. I noticed she didn't wear a name tag, but she did have her name on her binder which held forms. _Angelica_ was quite a odd name, but it probably fit her when she was younger.

"Well I-"

"She's here with me," Interrupted a voice. I turned around and before I could stop myself, I shot out a groan.

"Hello again Jason," Angelica acknowledged, smiling at him. I gave a small smile to the woman and walked away to talk to him.

"Don't make me regret coming," I warned him. It was hard even seeing him but I had to forget that we ever dated, for Thalia.

"I'm sorry, but Rachel-"

"_Seriously_? Do you _really_ think I want to talk about that? Honestly, can we just _not _talk about that?" I shot at him.

He took a deep breath but nodded.

I cleared my throat. "Now, where is she?" I croaked. I tried to choke back some of my tears but I couldn't help myself, a few seemed to escape from my eyes.

I let him put his arm around me, comforting me, and leading me to her room. More tears filled my eyes, especially when I saw the door. A beautiful door which had a old piece of paper taped on it. It read _Thalia Grace._ I curled my lips into a smile. A real one, not one of those phony ones, but a true-hearted one. She was alive, inside that room, breathing. And that's all I could ever ask for.

Percy's P.O.V.

What was I doing? Oh just trying to get the stupid staple out of the receipt, and obviously it wasn't working. Sadly I had been trying to pry the thing out since I got home, and it didn't want to get out. It was stuck. Forever. And I was screwed.

This is why I don't go to the library.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"It's fine.." Jason reassured me. I shook my head still trying to take it all in. "C'mon, you'll be fine.."

I wiped away my tears and stood up straight. I nodded and opened the door.

"Oh hey Jason and-" Thalia started, but once she saw me, her voice cracked, causing her to stop in mid sentence. Tears formed in her electric blue eyes and a small smile peeked through her lips. "Annabeth.." She whispered softly.

I felt myself slowly nod and enter the room. Thalia got out of her bed and threw away her magazine which she had been reading. She quickly went to embrace me, and I hugged her back. I laughed, which probably sounded weird since I was sobbing at the same time. We both were.

Jason was just standing there awkwardly shifting back and forth.

Once we let go, a sudden rush came into me. "How are you?" I asked.

She waved it off and sat on her bed. She patted the spot right beside her, meaning that I should sit beside her. "I've been stuck here for six years, absolutely horrible," She teased and I laughed. "How about you? Have you kept touch with Percy? "

I shrugged, "Well if you count him living in my apartment, sure."

I could feel the tension after I replied to the Percy question. In the corner of my eye I saw Jason clench a fist and his jaw. He left the room with a huff.

Thalia and I burst into fits of laughter.

"I'm _so_ sorry that you had to date for a year," Thalia shudders. "That must of been torture."

I looked at her confused. "You knew that we... Ya know.."

She nodded, "Of course, he would tell me, and ask me questions and stuff. I played the love doctor."

I laughed, "Sounds like a fun life. But, weren't you ever-"

"Hurt that I didn't ever get to see you?" Thalia shrugged. "I guess I got used to it."

I frowned, "But why didn't I get know that you were still alive?"

A faint smile appeared on her lips. "I didn't want you to see me like this. I didn't want _anyone_ to see me."

"But you look fine to me..."

She sighed, "My mom's just worried that I'm going to try to another suicidal attempt again. And Jason just doesn't want to say that the girl covered in scars and wounds is his sister."

"Are you?"

"Actually, no... I'm scheduled to leave in a few months.. That's why I told Jason to bring you here.. You're the first one, other than my family, to see me here," The same faint smile crept up on her. I smiled back feeling lucky and proud. Not of me, but Thalia. She really was brave.

"So how's you and Percy?" She teased hitting her shoulder with mine.

I laughed and hit her back, "We've decided to be friends."

"No more grudge?"

"Nope!" I smiled widely. Then I had an idea... "Wait, Katie's wedding's coming up, maybe you could come!"

She shook her head frantically, "I rather not..."

I pouted, "Pleeeeaaase?"

She sighed but looked at me seriously, "No Annabeth. It's too much of a risk."

"Why?"

"..."

"...oh..."

I understood why.

Luke.

* * *

><p><span>Percy's P.O.V.<span>

_Where should I drop the books off?_ I texted Annabeth. I then put my phone back in my pocket. I silently prayed that she would be home. I didn't want to encounter anyone else.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket so I checked my messages. _Meet me at the lobby_ Annabeth had texted me back. I frowned at the strange reply.

_Why?_

_Awwwh that's cute Seaweed Brain, you actually think that I'm letting you know where I live_

I rolled my eyes and walk out my room and locked my door. My bag of books was so big that I had to place the bag either in front of me or behind me so it wouldn't hit the walls. By the time I got to lobby, it had already been five minutes, which explains why Annabeth looked pissed. She probably was there before, and she had to wait extra for me.

Hey, don't blame me, blame the books.

When she saw me, she started to laugh uncontrollably. She walked up to me, "That's a lot of books for one person."

I smirked, "But you're Wise Girl, there no such thing as _'too many books for one person'_"

She laughed and took the books, "Thanks for getting these for me. You know you didn't have to."

Her genuine smile just made me melt and feel on top of the world, so her smile that she had now just made me feel really flustered. "Well, you're sick, and I know it's no fun."

"Thanks again Perce," She kissed my cheek, and with that, she left. I felt a goofy smile form and I patted myself on the back for thinking of the idea of getting her those books.

Just that I really was a seaweed brain, and the number's still attached on the receipt. Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia really made me think of Percy differently. Maybe he really didn't do anything. Maybe.<strong>

**-Annabeth**

* * *

><p><strong>I'M DONE! YAY! The sad part is that I had actually started it, but got basically "writer's block" so that's why I didn't update. I mean, this chapter LITERALLY only had the thank you's... Yea<strong>

**Song choice for today:**

**Stuck on You- Mitchell Musso**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEXT TIME ON:<strong>_

_**What Happened Between Us?**_

* * *

><p>"<em>How does this dress look on me?" I asked Thalia. We had been at the stupid shop for 3 hours, and we'd only had four dresses that we both agreed on. <em>

_Thalia gave a thumbs down, which showed that once again, our tastes in dresses were so different that we could be two different people._

_Which we were._

* * *

><p>"<em>I think that one looks the best.." I turned around to see a Percy who was checking me out.<em>

_I smirked, "Oh really? What do _you_ say Thalia?"_

_Percy looked at me confused then looked where I what I was pointing at. Thalia gave a small wave towards the surprised Percy, but then quickly turned her reaction back to me. She wiggled her finger around which meant that I had to turn all around. After I'd done that, she gave a thumbs up, while Percy still had his mouth open, completely shocked at what he was seeing._

"_Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I winked and the I started to examine myself a bit more in the mirror in font of me._

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE YOU GUYS!<strong>

**FAVOURITE**

**COMMENT**

**AND FOLLOW!**

**earthygirl1234**


	7. By Now

****:D You guys know I love you, right?****

****AHHHH GUESS WHAT YOU GUYS i kinda forgot to save my first work thing and now i have to write it ALL OVER AGAIN. fuck.****

****Siiiiigh okay.. It's funny cause on the thing I had written about how there's a guy in my class and how he's been bullying me and how I'm going to have to dance with a guy who has Chlamydia but I don't feel like writing all of that again.. I also made a reference to Persassy buttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt too bad so sad, since I now have to write ALLL over. FUCK.****

****AGAIN. THIRD TIME NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! shit. fuck. dam********mit. i hate my life. Literally it only saved up to the last FUCK. FUCKIDY FUCK FUCK. :(****

****But on the BRIGHT side, I'm almost done House of Hades! AND IT'S SOO GOOD! AHH PERCABABIES!****

****Heh heh, I almost forgot the Thank you's... Oops...****

****Thank you for following: love-dont-have-limits, storywriter678, Runner of Sorts, LifeIsMoreThanAPrettyFace, ultimatefreakofnature, hoozemy, Olympus97!****

****Thank you for favouriting: storywriter678, love-dont-have-limits, LifeIsMoreThanAPrettyFace, ultimatefreakofnature!****

* * *

><p><strong>By Now<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's P.O.V.<span>

I tapped my fingers angerly on my desk. The staple was mocking me. _He doesn't need you, or even care for you_, a voice in my mind told me. I was such a I groaned frustrated and went to get my handy-dandy staple remover. It took me a few tries until I finally ripped open the staple. The staple had been really jammed in there, probably the work of Percy. I then exhaled the air I had not realized I had been holding. I smiled proudly as if I had just won the

"You okay?" said a voice near the wall. The same wall my neighbour and I had conversations. I rolled my eyes and walked over there.

"Yea why, you scared I was in danger?" I teased.

He laughed, "Yeah, not really.. More like you were grunting, and I was wondering why you were doing that."

I blushed. I hadn't realized that I was grunting... "Oh.."

"So, are you going to tell me why you were making those sounds?"

It was my turn to laugh, "Sorry, my friend basically gave me a note that says that he can get laid, when I can't.."

"Yikes, some friend.."

I nodded, agreeing with him. "I know right.." I sighed. "But in his defence, I don't think he really meant it that way."

"You just took it that way?"

"Basically..."

"Smart," he said sarcastically,

I rolled my eyes and got ready to go to work, didn't want to be late, or even come on regular time. That would be terrifying.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, pleaaase?"<p>

"No Annabeth."

"But it'll be fun!"

"I have a few more weeks, can't you wait?"

The door opened and a lady came in, then started to blush. "I'm sorry! Wrong door.."

Once she left, I turned my attention back to Thalia. "No!" I whined.

She just rolled her eyes. "Well then too bad."

I groaned. Now, yes I know, I should be grateful that Thalia's even alive, but I couldn't help it. I had already hung out with her the whole week and we were already acting like we had six years ago.

"That's not fair.. I need a dress," I tried to convince her. When she shook her head, I knew I obviously needed to learn about people skills, because I didn't have any.

I sighed, realizing what I needed to say to get her to come with me. It was a horrible thing since we had such different styles, but I needed to do it if I wanted her to come with me.

"You can help me pick what I'll wear.." I concluded wincing once I said it. I saw a smile creep up on her.

"Deal," she held her hand out, and I shook it.

* * *

><p><span>Percy's P.O.V.<span>

I stared at the kids as they ran around the pool. I sometimes wondered why I even decided to extra things for the kids. I mean, there were the kids who were running like it was the Olympics, and then the ones who were just talking with each other.

I blew the whistle. "Hustle hustle hustle!"

That made them run.

The perks of being a gym teacher for high schoolers, has very limited perks. Yea sure, you get to help lead your team to finals, and help scrawny kids become more muscle by the end of the year, but otherwise the kids take you for granted, like they don't realize that I still had to got to teacher's college.

Not to mention that I'm either their favourite teachers, or their worst. But c'mon, I'm obviously they're favourite.

I mean, look at me.

"When are swimming tryouts over?" asked a girl who had finished her laps.

"When I say they are," I teased. Judging by her face, I guess she didn't realize that I was joking, so I quickly said, "Around 4:30, why?"

"I need to know so then I can tell my mom when to pick me up, so in an hour and a half.. Thanks Mr. Jackson."

I smiled and waved. "Anytime Andrea."

I try my hardest to remember their names since it makes them feel better about themselves, and when I forget their name, I try to cover it up by saying "you there" or "chico".

Yeah, that's my life..

I felt my phone ring in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered, not bothering to check who called.

"I need you here," said the voice on the other line. I smiled when I recognized the voice, it was Annabeth.

"Oh really?" I felt my lips form into a smirk.

"Don't be such a Seaweed Brain, and just come."

I looked around at the kids. "I'm kind of busy right now Annie."

"_Don't _call me that."

"Okay Annie."

She sighed, "Look, just come when you have the time. There's someone I want you to meet-"

That's when I heard another voice in the background, saying something like _don't tell him that! We didn't agree to say that! _And then Annabeth arguing back, _it's fine! _You'll _be fine_.

I thought I knew the voice, but I felt like I hadn't heard the voice on the other line in a long time.

"Look, just meet us at the mall nearest the penthouse that you live in. We'll be in the store _Le Ch_â_teau._ Don't come later than six o'clock, _or else,_" Annabeth replied sternly. I didn't even have time to say goodbye, since she hung up before I could even say _blue pancakes_.

I gulped nervously and glanced at my watch. I had three hours.. _Three_ hours._. _

"Okay everyone! I don't care if you guys aren't done, get in the pool! We have _a lot _of work to do, and so little time!" I yelled, making most kids rush and jump in the pool. Some did dives _(show offs...)_, some did cannon balls _(poor janitor.. More water to clean up than before)_, while others just walked in. I was _so_ going to be late.

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's P.O.V.<span>

"I can't believe you got me to come here," Thalia complained, looking at some shoes.

"Just be happy that I didn't ask all my other friends to come," I tried to taunt. She just rolled her eyes at my try, aka the best I could ever do.

"You got Percy to come."

"That doesn't even count.."

"Hey, it's somebody."

I groaned and threw the spikiest shoe I saw, at her. Just my luck, she looked at it in glee. I had forgotten that she liked that kind of style.

"Hey, can you pass me the other shoe? They look like a nice price for me to buy..." I saw a half price tag on the booties. They were some black leather-like foldover _booties_. I was quite surprised that she actually liked the heels on it. I guess she changed from being in the same room for so many years. I would of went crazy if I was put in there.

I tossed the other show to her.

"Thanks," Thalia gleamed, catching the shoe. She went over to a clerk, and asked about the shoe. I smiled, feeling happy that she hadn't lost her people skills.

I went over to the dresses, and started to scan them. The price tags made me choke, since they cost more than I could afford. Living alone meant that I had to pay for everything by myself, since my two younger step-brothers still lived with my father and my step-mother. She would buy them all kind of electronics, while when I lived there, she wouldn't even buy me a cruddy ole book. That's why when I got in high school I _choose_ to go to a boarding school. Obviously my step-mother was happy about it, while I had to convince my dad with an essay and some graph charts to let me get out of the hell hole that I lived in.

"She has it in my size!" Thalia exclaimed, showing me the shoes. I gave her a thumbs up, and then I spread an evil smile across my lips. I had an idea which Thalia was going to hate even more than inviting Percy.

"Thalia, how would you like to come to Katie's wedding?" I asked, changing my smile to a more innocent look.

She looked at me wearily. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm asking you to come, nothing else.."

"I saw that smile before Annabeth... What's going on?"

"What smile?" I replied, acting as if I didn't know what she was talking about.

She cleared her throat and stood up straighter. "When is it?"

My smile crept up again. "In a few more weeks, why?"

"Annabeth!" she grumbled. "You know that's earlier than when I'm actually coming back..."

I shrug. "So?"

"No. I'm not coming, end of story," Thalia declared crossing her arms. I shrugs as if I didn't mind, but I didn't have to mind.

She was coming, and she couldn't say anything about it. If she didn't want to, too bad, so sad, 'cause I was going to drag her if I needed to.

"Fine. Now, how about this dress?

* * *

><p>I groaned. "And how about this dress?" Thalia gave me a thumbs down, which showed how different our tastes in dresses were. I swear, it was like we were like two different people.<p>

Which we are.

We had been at the stupid dress for three hours, and we'd only had four dresses that we both agreed on. I groaned and went to get another dress. When I was changing, I heard a guy voice.

Percy's P.O.V.

"Thalia?" I exclaimed. _She_ was the other one on the phone.

She turned around and smiled the same smile that I had. Complete and utter shock.

"Percy!" Thalia muffled through the hug she gave me. It was comforting to know that my cousin was alive, since there was so many rumours saying that she was dead.

"I can't believe you're here," I smiled. I was so happy that I had made it on time, and didn't just say that I couldn't come.

"Thals I found another dress!" yelled a voice from inside the change rooms. I guessed it was Annabeth since Thalia only let her call her Thals. Last time I tried I almost got a fist in the face. Not fun.

"Well come on out! I need to see it too, ya know," Thalia grinned letting go of me. I sat down on a chair which was beside Thalia's.

When Annabeth came out the change room, I felt my jaw drop. She was dead gorgeous in the dress she had on. It was a deep blueish-purple dress, with mostly lace, with a sweetheart neckline.

"I think that one looks the best..." I mumbled, looking at Annabeth in awe. I guess I was checking her out because when she caught my gaze she smirked.

"Oh really? What do you say Thalia? And by the way Percy, you should close your mouth. You'll catch flies," she acknowledged as she raised an eyebrow. I felt my cheeks get warm but I tried to play it cool and turn the attention back on Thalia.

Thalia wiggled her finger around, signalling that Annabeth should turn around. The back looked almost as amazing as the front. I was probably staring at her really badly because when Thalia took a look at me, she just started to laugh, which my cheeks redder than before.

"Well, it's a yes from me and Percy, so what do you say?"

Annabeth walked over to a mirror and started to examine herself a bit more. She smiled then nodded. "Yea, I really like it."

"Then it's settled!"

* * *

><p>"So I guess you really liked my dress," Annabeth teased. We had already left the dress shop, and we had gotten some Starbucks on our way. We were now just chilling in the lobby of the building.<p>

I blushed, "Maybe..."

She laughed, and then reached for her purse and took out a tiny piece of paper. "Here, you forgot it yesterday when you gave me the books. It was what was stapled on the paper which said when the books were due."

"Oh, it's okay, I don't really need it," I waved it off coolly, while in my head I was cursing myself. "A library clerk gave it to me."

She smirked, "I see you were flirting."

My eyes widen. Was that what she thought? Well, maybe I was, but... "Not quite, I guess I was just too handsome for her to resist," I joked.

She laughed, "Of course, still have that ignorant personality I see."

I rolled my eyes and tossed the phone number in the trash nearest to us. I immediately regretted it since I hadn't put the number in my phone, which meant that I was blowing off a girl without even giving her a chance.

Very gentleman like, Jackson.

Annabeth smiled to herself. "So, are you going to the wedding?"

I shrugged. "Maybe.. I dunno. Why? Do you need a date?" I smirked.

She blushed. "No, I was just wondering.. Plus, I'm meeting someone there..."

"Hey, me too! But all I know about her is that she's _not_ a fisher.."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "What's so bad about fishers?"

I gasped, "They're terrifying! Don't tell me you actually _like_ them?!"

"Well, I dunno," Annabeth mocked. I rolled my eyes and bumped my shoulder with hers.

Before I knew it, we were pushing each other so hard that my coffee actually spilled on the ground.

Annabeth smirked the smirk of victory. "I win again Seaweed Brain."

I couldn't just let her win like that, so I decided to go into no-man's zone.

I leaned in.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Our faces were only centimetres apart, and we stood like that for a some time before she pushed me away.

She scoffed, but her cheeks were bright red. I smiled and looked around. The lobby was where all the good things happened.

* * *

><p><strong>No one interferes my bubble, but obviously Percy forgot about that.<strong>

**-Annabeth**

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU TO Olympus97 for reminding me of Nico! WOW. I COMPLETELY forgot about him... Now, since this is a PERCABETH story, We can't have any Perico or how you guys would say it.. IDK, BUT we can have Thalia and Nico, or make Nico like Percy, but, but, IDK... I think I'll talk a bit more with Olympus97, and if any of you want to chat about it, feel free to PM me or comment down below your ides!<strong>

**And sorry that this chapter was so short.. I didn't intend it to be, but... I'M SORRY.. I was supposed to post more stories since I've been home since Wednesday (I basically had a 6 six vaycay), but.. At least I finished!**

* * *

><p><strong>Song of the Day! <strong>

**By Now- Mariana's Trench**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME ON:<strong>

**What Happened Between Us?**

* * *

><p><em>I didn't just want to hold her hand, I <em>needed_ to. I was a need, not a want._

"_Are you sure you're okay? You look kind of sick.. Are you sure you don't want to go back?" She insisted._

_I shook my head. "No, I'm fine.."_

_She turned me around so then I was facing her. "Percy, what's wrong?"_

"_I just.. I remember, and it's really hard, and..." I croaked, needing air. Annabeth looked at me skeptically._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I still.. Well," __

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! I'm not telling you the rest in that scene.. Heh heh.. #sorrynotsorry<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ummm and this would be the part with Nico and stuff but I don't know what to do with him so.. Yeah, only one scene for you guys this week.. Heh heh.. I t ' . . .<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RATE<strong>

**COMMENT**

**FAVOURITE**

**FOLLOW!**

**earthygirl1234**


	8. Brick by Boring Brick

**Hello guys! Yea, I know, I'm a bit late since I'm just starting to write and it's Sunday but ehhh, last week I posted on Monday, so idk...**

**Thank yous:**

**Thanks for following: tenebriscaelum, littlebear101, HiddenBlade, lukind,**

**Thanks for favouriting: lukind, anastasia ch7, HiddenBlade**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Brick by Boring Brick<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's P.O.V.<span>

I groaned as I got out of bed. The phone was ringing, at 3 AM in the morning, and if I didn't go to answer it, my neighbours would be so pissed. My eyesight wasn't perfect normally, so being half zombie didn't help it at all. I tried to close my eyes and feel for it, but that only made me to trip. After five more dangerous trips (the last one that _really_ woke me up was tripping over the back of my couch, which resulted to me rolling off of it and hitting my head on the edge of the table), I finally found my cell phone, which was in a plate in my cabinet.

"Hello?" I answered, itching my eye.

"Finally, I've been waiting for you to pick up for five years!" a joking person said on the other line. On average, I take about five seconds to figure out who it is, but it was like someone had stuffed my ears with some wax, because I couldn't regonzie the voice at all. Never mind me not hearing them.

"That's nice, but, who is this?" I ask, hoping that they had dialled the wrong number.

"Oh, it's George Mahogany," they answered. I frowned at the name and tried to concentrate on the voice. I shook my head realizing that no matter how hard I tried, I probably wouldn't figure it out.

"I'm sorry George Mahogany-" I stopped. Right when I had said the name, I heard a small laugh- it was coming from George, or may I say Percy. "I'm sorry, but I think you dialled the wrong number."

"Isn't this Annabeth Chase?" he asked.

I shook my head, even though he couldn't see me. "No, this is Mariana Boziac."

Percy was silent for a second, "Oh I'm sorry, I must of called the wrong number."

"Damn right you did Percy," I swore with a smug look.

He was quiet for a second. "You knew?"

I laughed, "I'm not an idiot, like someone I know."

"Ha ha ha, very funny."

"Yea I know, _hilarious_, now can you please tell me why you called me at this time?" I questioned yawning.

"Oh, I don't know.. I just wanted to hear your voice."

I blushed. "And you couldn't of just waited until the afternoon?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course.."

"So, are you mad?"

"No, of course not. _Why_ would I be, because you obviously gave me a reasonable reason why you called me," I scoffed sarcastically.

"Oh... Well I'm sorry Annie-boo."

"Don't call me Annie."

* * *

><p>I tossed and turned. I couldn't get myself out of bed, since Percy had woken me up before. The alarm kept beeping, and I kept stuffing my pillow on my head, hoping the sound would eventually stop. Obviously not.<p>

I took my shirt off of my chair and rolled it in a ball, then I threw it. Miss.

"Goddammit..." I muttered under my breath. I reached a bit more for my shoe, and threw it once again, but concentrating more on the alarm. Miss.

I felt my eyes squint at it with hatred, and I decided to go over and hit the snooze button.

Now, if only I could remember which one it was... I cursed myself for buying a shitty clock radio, which has a set of tiny buttons, all in a square. I was too tired to look at the labels, so I just started to hit them randomly.

Radio, Time, Clock, AM/PM, Off, FM Radio, AM Radio- ... I stopped and went back a couple of buttons and pressed the off again. I smiled and jumped in my bed, feeling relaxed.

"Are you done yet?" I looked over to where the voice came from. I groaned when I realized that it was from the wall. The stupid wall. The cannon ball's wall...

"Done what dofus?" I yawned, walking towards the wall.

"With your alarm. It woke me up."

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry, I forgot which button was the right one..."

He snorted, "Seriously? I thought you were the smart one."

I frowned. "How'd you know I was smart?"

"Common sense, and the fact that whenever you talk to me I feel like an idiot."

"Because you _are_ an idiot," I smugly replied. My smiled faded away when he didn't reply. "Oh, I'm sorry.. I didn't know that you were sensitive to-"

"No, that's not it.." my neighbour muttered quietly, almost a whisper. He then cleared his throat. "My ex would always call me that.."

I looked down. "I'm guessing you still have feelings for her.."

"Yeah," he whispered. Then louder he said, "Don't you ever feel like you've made a mistake, but you know that it's too late to take it back? Like to fix it?"

I nodded and looked over to my picture, of Percy and I, back at camp. I smiled and swept my fingers over it, feeling so far from who I had been, and who I had become.

"Everyday.."

He placed his hand on the wall. "But the thing is, I don't even know what I did wrong.. She just- left.."

"I'm sorry," I apologized softly, but I probably didn't even need to. It was his own love life, and not mine. I shouldn't of even asked, but I couldn't help it. It felt like we already knew each other, and his voice was so comforting.. I swore I could recognize him, but I couldn't...

"No worries.. And I should be going, don't want to be late for work..." I frowned and looked at my clock. My eyes seemed to bulge out of my head. Annabeth Chase. She was late. For the first time.

Shit.

* * *

><p><span>Percy's P.O.V.<span>

I smiled as I exited out of the school. The kids weren't the only ones who were relived when the last bell rang. Teachers were too. Especially when the teacher had a date.

Well it wasn't really a date..

It was a get together, with another adult...

"D-at's a d-ate Per-see!" Danny squealed. I had picked him up from his preschool, and I had decided that it would be fun if I took him to rest of my gym classes.

That was my first mistake.

He had fallen in the pool four times. For the three times, he had said before that he could swim, and he really couldn't. The fourth involved him tripping. Yeah...

And then when I brought him to the gym, he kept going in the way of runners, making them trip on top of him, which he found hilarious.

Let's just say that he had more band aids than the students I taught.

I laughed, "Sorry buddy, I didn't realize that I had said that aloud."

He nodded eagerly, "You d-id say dat Per-see!"

I smiled at his adorable trouble with D's. "Sorry Danny, didn't mean to."

"Is your d-ate Anna-bee?"

I chuckled, "Annabeth, and we're not going on a date."

"Oh.." Danny pouted, bringing out the blue in his eyes.

I gave him a warning look. "Now Danny, what'd we say about that face?"

He sighed, "Dat it was two cu-ute, so it's ill-eagle.."

"And what does illegal mean?"

"Again-st the law?"

"Anndd?"

"Sumting that Dannys' could be put in jail for.."

"And what does that mean?"

"No pee-nut butt-er sand-witches.."

"You don't want that, do you?"

He quickly shook his head. "No sir."

* * *

><p>I laughed, and so did Annabeth.<p>

Annabeth..

Annabeth...

_I ran up to her, and hugged Annabeth from behind, only she didn't return the favour. It was more like her jabbing me in the ribs. I winced and quickly let go of her._

"_What was that for?" I asked sightly laughing. I had known Annabeth long enough to know that hurting people wasn't unusual for her. Except when we started dating, she had stopped hurting me. _

_She rolled her eyes and went back to talking Thalia. I straightened up and looked from her to Thalia. Something was up._

"_Did I doing something?" I questioned softly, putting my hand on her shoulder. She quickly swatted my hand away, and started to walk in another direction. I glanced at my cousin, Thalia, who just gave me a disappointed look, as if I had done something that I should of been guilty of._

_Aware of._

"_Annabeth! Wait up!" I took her hand and turned her around, but once again she rejected the contact._

"_What do you want?" she snarled. I gulped. A mad Annabeth, is never a good thing._

"_Why have you been ignoring me?" I asked with a pleading in my voice. I needed to know the answer._

_Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Like you would care."_

_I looked into her eyes. "Annabeth, tell me."_

_She looked away. "Don't talk to me..." she pleaded quietly._

_I took another try. I took her hand again. "Annabeth.."_

"_Don't." Annabeth hissed trying get me to let go. I wasn't, and she wasn't putting that much of a struggle. "Percy, let go.."_

_Her eyes were starting to form tears, which made me feel guilt, and I didn't even know why. Annabeth had that affect._

"_Can you tell me why?" I begged. Annabeth just looked at the ground, hurt._

"_I think it's just be best if we just didn't see each other anymore..."_

"_Is it my fault?" I let go of her hand._

_She didn't respond._

I blinked a couple of times, and I saw a worried Annabeth.

"Percy! Are you serious?!" she laughed, making me chuckle embarrassed. My cheeks probably turned red, which is not the best look a guy- or a man, should have.

"Sorry.. I was just thinking about something," I admitted.

"What?" Annabeth asked curiously.

I shrugged, not wanting to tell her. "Stuff."

She pushed me. "Yea right Perce. Now spill."

I looked down, and something caught my eye. Her hand. It looked so soft, and so touchable. So holdable.

Now, I didn't just want to her hand, I _needed_ to. It was a need, not a want. Something that I had gone too long without.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look kind of sick.. Are you sure you don't want to go back?" She insisted, looking towards the parking lot. I had picked her up from the lobby and decided to take her to Times Square.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine.."

She turned me around so then I wasn't facing the ground, but her. "Percy, what's wrong?"

"I just... I remember, and it's really hard, and..." I croaked, needing air. Annabeth looked at me skeptically.

"What do you mean?"

"I still.. Well," I began, but I couldn't seem to finish my sentence. There were too many people around, and I felt like I was going to suffocate.

She shook her head. "You're getting _way _to pale Jackson. We're going home. _Now_."

I couldn't say anything. All I could do was open my mouth, but nothing happened. No sound.

She took me by the hand and started to walk over to where Danny was playing. He was all giggly, while I looked like a corpse.

Danny stopped giggling when he saw me, and looked at me worried. "Per-see? Are you oh-key?"

I stood there with Annabeth holding my hand. She squeezed it.

"Yea, he's just a bit sick," she said for me.

Danny nodded. "Momma says dat wen two pee-pole like each otter, they hold hans."

I saw Annabeth look down at our hands and quickly let go. She also blushed.

"He's very cold, I'm just warming him up," Annabeth stuttered. I would of chuckled or said something like, _Yea right, you know you liked it_, but the words didn't come out. It was like I wasn't the one controlling my voice, or my body, but a complete stranger. He had held Annabeth's hand, not me. I was just watching it all happen. He was mocking me.

Danny walked over to me and held the other hand, and then quickly let go. "Very cold."

Annabeth laughed, "Yes, I know."

Danny smiled and put her hand in mine, then held my other hand. "Let's go!"

I felt my body start to walk towards the parking lot, and then inside the car. Annabeth put me in the shot gun seat, and put my seat belt for me. Talk about embarrassing.

"There.." Annabeth muttered to herself before going to help Danny with his. I stared in front of me, the wind shield. It wasn't that interesting, but it was the best thing I could do. I then looked into the mirror, and saw Annabeth and Danny.

"Come here you!" Annabeth laughed trying to keep him from squirming, but he kept giggling and wouldn't sit still.

I took a deep breath and turned around. "Need some help?"

A smile grew on her face, but a teasing one soon replaced it. "Now you choose to talk?"

I shrugged. "Do you want my help or not?"

"Damn right I do!"

"Annie-beth! That's not a very nice word," Danny pouted, finally sitting still.

She laughed and buckled him up. "I'm sorry, I forgot that I wasn't allowed to use big kid words."

He huffed. "I'm a b-ig kid! I'm all-most four!"

I chuckled, "Yeah, in seven months."

He frowned then started to count on his fingers. He held up seven fingers. "Noo! There-s four mow-re months!"

"Okay, whatever you say buddy."

Annabeth went over to the driver's seat and then after she was done buckling herself up, and locking the car, she turned to me. "How'd we get from you driving to me driving?"

I shrugged and got comfortable- just to mess with her. She rolled her eyes, seriously annoyed. I smirked.

"I seriously hate you Percy," Annabeth said interrupting the silence.

I rolled my eyes. "I already know that."

"Good, then I have done my job."

* * *

><p>We had arrived to the lobby, and Rachel had already came to pick up Danny, so it was just Annabeth and I.<p>

"So when are you going to tell me where you live?" I ask, breaking the silence.

She laughed as if I said the funniest thing ever. "Umm, never?"

"Really? _Never_?"

She shook her head. "Okay, maybe I'll tell you sometime?"

"Really?"

"No, more like over my dead body."

I pushed her shoulder. "Ha ha, very funny."

Her eyes gleamed. "Yea, I know. Except, maybe I'll tell you if you tell me why you were like brainwashed earlier today."

I looked away. "I don't know why Annabeth..."

She frowned and took a step closer to me. "Tell me," she whispered carefully, trying to not upset anything, like our friendship we had created.

I looked in her eyes. Her usual stromy gray eyes were changed to a concerning calm shade. "I can't.." the words seemed to just escape my lips. Just like what had happened at the park, I couldn't control myself.

She took another step closer, making our bodies a half a meter away. Her expression changed. She no longer looked worried, but a bit annoyed and angry that I wasn't telling her.

"Yes you can.." Annabeth reassured taking another step. We were now so close that I could feel her breath. Over the few years, I had grown a lot, so she really had to look up now.

I gulped and told myself that it was going to be okay, that she wouldn't get mad.

I closed the gap between us.

It took her a few seconds to recognize what had happened, but she then calmed. I cupped her face gently with a hand, and she didn't objectify, but she went along with it. Before I could pull away, I felt my tongue brush against her lip, begging for entrance, and which surprised me, she let me. Next thing I knew my other hand was at her waist and her hands were tangled in my hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's so sly.<strong>

**-Annabeth**

* * *

><p><strong>DONE FINALLY EFFING YES!<strong>

**And have any of you guys have read The Knife of Never Letting go or something? I started to read it last year, but I found it too boring, and I'm reading it this year and I'm like half way done, and me being me I kind of looked at the last few pages, and erm.. I saw that Viola dies or something.. I just wanna know if she's going to be alive in the next few books or not... I'm probably going to check it on the internet later but yeah...**

**Song choice:**

**Brick by Boring Brick- by Paramore :)**

**BTW I suggest you guys go check out Paramore since I'm going to use a lot of her songs as references... Yeaaaa..**

**NEXT TIME ON:**

**What Happened Between Us?**

* * *

><p>"<em>Percy, look I'm sorry, but I think it's best if we just-"<em>

"_What Annabeth?" I interrupted. "That we just go back to ignoring each other?"_

"_Percy.." her voice sounded strained._

"_Like we never even knew each other?"_

"_I don't know..."_

"_Well you _have _to know Annabeth!" My voice broke. "You have to.."_

* * *

><p><em>Percy put his hand on my waist, and I put my hand on his shoulder. He smiled slyly at me as he used his free hand to take mine.<em>

_I laughed, "I can't believe I agreed to this."_

_He wiggled his eyebrows. "You know you like it."_

_I rolled my eyes. "God Percy, sometimes you can be such a pervert."_

_He shrugged. "All guys are."_

"_I didn't need to know that.."_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this week! Sorry for making you guys wait so long... I don't know why I even do that.. I can't wait until Christmas Break ^.^<strong>

**FAVOURITE**

**COMMENT**

**FOLLOW**

**REVIEW**

**Cookies for you guys who have tuned in! :)**

**P.S. **

**Ideas for Nico are needed!**

**P.P.S.**

**Please remind me if you have followed/favourited and I didn't thank you in the beginning! SO SORRY!**

**earthygirl1234**


	9. Clarity

**Yea, I know it's weird, but I wanted to start on Wednesday... It's quite obvious that I'm not going to finish today since I have Math Circles for like two hours (Enrichment Math), and then Science homework after that... Yeah, busy day...**

**But I kind of got a lot of follows and favourites, and I just kind of wanted to see how many I actually got... Heh heh yeaa.. Anyways, ON TO THE THANK YOU'S!**

**Thank you for following! Huntress Of The Stars, twilightershay16, spyingvince, Riptide246, an obsessive fangirl, An Oath To Keep, Percy696, Sam-DaughterOfPoseidon, aslongaswe'retogetherPA, mamckeown17, Angel5899, Champion's Court, Congdon, Jazmine tea, Gallifrey Dweller, wildcat21ish, kelseyPJHP1997, Natilovebooks :)**

**Thank you for favouriting! RememberWhen13 (Sorry! I believe that I forgot you...), Congdon, Huntress Of The Stars, twilightershay16, aslongaswe'retogetherPA, Jazmine tea, kelseyPJHP1997, mamckeown17, Angel5899, Percy696 :)**

**Answering questions from Anonymous:**

Guest: Thalia should like nico and nico should like percy

**Hmm.. There's a thought :) I'll think about it**

* * *

><p><strong>Clarity<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's P.O.V.<span>

"_Yes you can.." I told him, taking another step between us. I don't know what got me going so close to him. I was supposed to hate him. He was the enemy, right?_

_I could barely breath- we were that close. I tried to play it cool, like I wasn't actually freaking out inside. _

_Percy looked like he was thinking pretty hard, like he was considering to do something, or not. He gulped and looked at me nervously. I gave a small reassuring nod, but before I could finish it, I felt something on my lips._

_Something sweet, something I hadn't felt in a long time._

_His lips._

_I was shocked at first, and it started making a bit more sense why he kept looking at my hand at the park. He wanted to hold it._

_As if I couldn't control myself, I kissed him back. He placed his hand underneath my chin to control the kiss. My head felt like it was going to burst, and my heart was beating so hard that I was sure that even he could hear it. _

_His tongue brushed my lip, and I let him in, deepening the kiss. Our lips were synced, moving rhythmically. My hands roamed on his back then found their way to his head. I grasped to his hair, pulling him closer, and he put his other free hand on my waist._

_I never felt that way with Jason._

_Jason._

_His ringtone._

_He was calling me._

_We broke the kiss, and I felt Percy's eyes looking right at mine. Trying to figure out what I was thinking. My cheeks were bright red._

"_It's uh Jason.." I stammered, looking at my phone, trying to ignore eye contact with him._

_I had let go of his hair as soon as I heard my phone, but his hands were still around my waist. Both of them. _

_He still didn't say anything, but look at me. I could see him from in the corner of my eye._

"_I should probably get going," I muttered, deciding that it'd be a good idea to look at him._

_Bad. Bad idea. A _dangerous_ idea._

_He took my hand. "Annabeth, I have something to say."_

_My throat went dry. "I'm sorry Percy, I should-"_

"_No."_

_He squeezed my hand. Even though he wasn't being rough with me, his stern, straight to the point interruption and startled me._

"_Wh- what?"_

"_Annabeth, I need to tell you something, and I want you to listen, and stop leaving-"_

"_But Percy-"_

"_I want you."_

"_You can't.."_

_He frowned, "What? What do you mean?"_

"_I just-" I couldn't finish my sentence, because I didn't have any thing else to say. Because my mind was drawing a blank. Because I wanted him too._

_I fled._

I played the scene over again in my head, and I felt incredibly stupid. He had opened his feelings to me, and I just ran away from them. I wish he just understood that I didn't want to get hurt again. _Again_.

* * *

><p><span>Percy's P.O.V.<span>

I winced when I looked at my calender. It read _November 12_, which could only get me to think about Annabeth's birthday, which was coming up in a few months. In eight months to be exact. Even more right on would be thirty-four weeks. Two hundred forty-two days. Five thousand eight hundred eight hours. Twenty million nine hundred eight thousand eight hundred seconds.

I groaned when I got out of bed, and I decided to go and get changed. The least I could do is at least look a bit decent, and not the zombie I looked like now. My midnight black hair was flopping everywhere, and I was slumping as if I held a fifty kilo bag all day. Even my clothes were rejecting me.

I grabbed some blue shirt and some navy dark blue Nike shorts. See, that's the best part of being a gym teacher. No one can judge you for wearing sport clothing like sweat pants, or shorts in the middle of winter.

I hopped in my shower, and washed, well, everything. I needed to be clean before I could change.

* * *

><p>"Arr you go-ing to talk to Anna-bee?" Danny asked me in the car back home. I ruffled his hair.<p>

"I don't know Dan.. I think she's mad at me," I admitted. Daniel frowned and looked outside his window.

"Why? Were you mean?" he asked, looking as innocent as ever. It made me think about the times when the worst thing you could possibly do was being mean to someone, or taking away their juice box.

I shook my head. "It's more complicated than that."

"Oh.. D-id you say sowry?"

"Well, I'm not to sure what I'm supposed to say sorry about.." I admitted. I wish I actually knew what had happened then, so then I could I could try to fix us.

"Oh," he twisted his mouth to the side and reached over to me and grabbed my iPhone out of my front pocket. "What-cha doing there bud?"

"Nahting.." he muttered, looking at all my apps. "Weer's Anna-bee?"

I smiled and looked took my iPhone away from him when the light turned red. "I'll show you once you learn how to read," I joked.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Meany."

* * *

><p>After an hour, we came home (we had also went to a park along the way..). I walked Danny back to Rachel's house, then decided that after such a long day, I should award myself with a cup of coffee, and so I did so.<p>

After a few minutes in my car, I finally got to the cafe. I hopped out and started heading inside.

I ordered, and then when I was just about to go back to my car, I saw a certain someone also at that cafe. The certain someone named Annabeth.

I quietly tip-toed to the table where she sat. She still hadn't noticed me, since she was so intrigued by her phone, so I decided it was a perfect time to check my surroundings, since I had never really _looked_ at this place. The walls of the cafe were painted a bright sky blue, like from that one time Annabeth and I had a picnic together, while the floor had a pale green tile floor, the same colour as the sheets she used for blueprints. The chairs wer-

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, finally paying attention to me. I turned to her a gave her a small wave.

"Hey," I said softly, feeling my cheeks go warm.

Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, as if she had been going to a meeting, then a tornado had struck her hair, but it made her look _really_ good, since her stunning grey eyes appeared more vivid. She wore a white collared long sleeve, and her black jacket (which looked like a detective's, if I may add..) I didn't bother looking down to see what kind of shoes she was wearing, or if she was wearing a skirt or some pants, since that would of made me look like the hugest pervert ever. Plus, it didn't quite interest me what she was wearing anyway. She looked beautiful and that's all that really mattered.

She put her phone in her pocket then stiffened up and looked at me sternly. "What do you want?" but instead of yelling at me, it was more like croaked, like she had been crying all this time.

"I just wanted to know why you left yesterday."

She got up and took her coffee cup with her. "I think it'd be best if we just see other people, or just not get in each others way.."

And with that, I watched her go.

But hey, I'm not _that_ stupid. I wasn't going to go down without a fight. A fight to bring me back my girlfriend.

Before she could reach her car, I quickly ran out of the cafe, making sure to bring my coffee with me, and then ran up to her, stopping her in her tracks.

Annabeth sighed and looked away. "Percy look.. I'm sorry, I really am sorry, but I think it's best if we just-"

"What Annabeth?" I interrupted. "That we just go back to ignoring each other?"

"Percy..." her voice sounded strained, and it broke my heart to think that I was the one who was making her do that.

"Like we never even knew each other?"

"I don't know..."

"Well you _have_ to know Annabeth!" I pleaded, my voice breaking at her name. "You have to.."

She looked away, and then at her shoes. "I just don't want to get hurt again.." she said, in a voice more quieter than a whisper.

I looked at her with my eyes pleading for another chance. Another chance to hold her again in my arms. Anything.

"I'm not going to hurt you.." I asserted calmly, taking her hand.

Annabeth slowly looked up. "Please Percy.. Don't-"

I interrupted her sentence with a kiss .She didn't objectify, and took no time at all to deepen the kiss. The kiss was powerful, soft and slow. I felt warm water drip on my cheeks, but I wasn't the one crying, it was Annabeth.

I silently hoped they were tears of happiness, not tears that people got when they were raped.. I really didn't want that.

Into the kiss, I slowly leaned out. "I still love you Annabeth.."

She gave a small laugh but quickly made sure to capture my lips with hers once again. I felt like I was in heave-

Then a stupid fucking car had to ruin the moment. "Out of the way!" some guy yelled at us, honking so hard that I was pretty sure the entire state could hear him.

Annabeth laughed full heartedly then entwined my fingers with hers. She lead me out of the middle of the road, and near her car. I smiled at her and gently squeezed her hand.

We were okay.

No more fights, no more ignoring, no more pretending as if we never even knew each other. We were okay.

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's P.O.V.<span>

How'd I get in Percy's car? I'm not to sure.. The last thing I could remember was that I had went to the cafe and got a cup of coffee, then I was texting Rachel-

Yes, I know, that's a bit weird, but I wanted to know a bit more about her and Percy's relationship. According to her, they were just really close friends and had never dated, or even thought about it. She had even sent me a grossed out emoticon, but I wasn't to sure. Then guess who came along and decided to sit right in front of me? Oh yeah, that's right, the person who I was talking about with Rachel. Percy.

Then ya know, we kind of fought, then I was _so_ close to getting in my car, but once again Percy just _had_ to be there, stopping me from leaving. Then we argued some more, and then we kind of.. Well, kissed...

Then _poof_, I ended up in Percy's blue SUV. _And_ my hair was down. When'd that happen?

"So.. Where are you taking me?" I wondered out loud. He smiled, taking my hand in his free hand.

"You'll see," he mysteriously answered. I rolled my eyes and looked out my window. Small snowflakes were falling from the sky, falling until they reached the ground. I peered more closely, so close that I swore I could see some ice. _A lot_ of ice.

I looked back at Percy then raised my eyebrows. "Really? You're taking me to the beach?"

"Maybe, maybe not.."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. He had parked right at the beach's parking lot when he said that. We both got out of the car and started to walk on the beach shore line.

"So is this really what we're going to do?" I asked. "Freeze to death near the water?"

He laughed and swung our entwined hands. "Of course not."

I sighed and looked at all the snow. The snow was falling in groups, and it was absolutely freezing outside.

I couldn't understand how Percy wasn't cold at all. For crying out loud, he only had a black Nike jacket on, some dark blue shorts that went lower than he knees, and then some black runners, and he was perfectly fine! I had a thick black beanie, a long sleeve underneath my red trench coat, which went almost to my knees. Then of course I was wearing some black pants with black leather combat boots.

Yet I was still freezing my ass off.

We kept walking until we reached a cabin. The cabin was about the size of a regular home, except it looked like there was only just the one floor. There were logs covering it, just like our cabins from camp (yeah, from like 12 years ago...)

"Is this.." I began, but I couldn't seem to finish my sentence. I wasn't too sure what to say. Why did he want to show me some cabin near the shore of the lake- ... Ohhhhh..

He nodded then brought me inside. I smiled and looked around. There wasn't much furniture, but what _was_ there had a old and warm feeling to it. The walls were painted a pale purple and there were rugs every where.

"Is this the place you and your mom.." I didn't even need to finish my sentence. The glow on his face told me everything.

When we were kids, he'd always tell stories about how his mom would take him to a cabin, and how she'd tell him spooky stories. He'd always come back and then retell them, which would make us all get the shivers.

"Yeah," he smiled. "This is the place."

Percy took me to the living room and then pressed play on what looked like a cassette player. The song: Hey Jude by The Beatles started to play. I smiled to myself, remembering how we used to dance to this song, our song.

I snickered, not wanting him to know that I remembered, "Nice choice of music Perce."

He shrugged smiled at me slyly, "May I have this dance?"

I grinned, "Wait, let me see if I heard you right. _you_ want to dance with _me_."

He nodded.

I shrugged, "Alright Seaweed Brain, but if you step on my toes, you're screwed."

He chuckled and put his hand on my waist, bringing me closer to him. I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder.

I laughed, "I can't believe I agreed to this."

Percy wiggled his eyebrows. "You know you like it."

I rolled my eyes at him. "God Percy, sometimes you can be such a pervert."

He shrugged. "All guys are."

"I didn't need to know that.."

He chuckled, and I looked down when I felt something moving. It was my feet.

We were dancing.

* * *

><p><strong>At that moment, I wondering if she hated me, or not.. Hopefully not..<strong>

**-Percy**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I'M SO SORRY.. I don't know why but I seriously dislike this chapter... I don't know... Probably because I was in such a rush to finish it...<strong>

**But did you guys see any of the Persassy references I made in there? No? Well too bad 'cause I did.**

**TELL ME WHAT TO DO WITH NICO! So far I think I have 2 people who have replied to my question.. Greeeeaaaat..**

**Song of the chapter: Clarity by Zedd ft. Foxes**

**FAVOURITE**

**FOLLOW**

**REVIEW**

**COMMENT**

**i luv u guys :)**

**earthygirl1234**

**P.S.**

**I'm thinking of changing my user.. I don't know... What do you guys think?**

**P.P.S.**

**Inbox me if you ever want to chat! :)**


	10. Undercover

**Sorry that I'm late! I don't know, I just didn't feel like writing, and I was pretty sick.. I don't know... WAIT *whispers* its bc i forgot to do a "NEXT TIME ON.." blah blah blah...**

**OOpps**

**Thank you for following!: sd1957, MekyGirl, Reborn89, bosticdinah, AliceTheBookGirl, LilyGubi, emmaoconner, gigi9963, ashleyvb11, Lobo237 :)**

**Thank you for favouriting!: MekyGirl, PJO1FAN, pepper34, Reborn89, gigi9963, AliceTheBookGirl, bosticdinah :D**

**Also BTW, I'm thinking of editing my chapters so then they'll make more sense.. What do you guys think about that? (Starting from the first one all the way to the last) Yay or nay?**

**Replies to Anonymous reviews:**

Guest: :Oh my goodness, that was an amazing chapter! I'm so happy that they FINALLY  
>got together. Anyways, for Nico, I would definitely vote him and Thalia. :)<br>And Percabeth and Thalico should go out on a double date. ;) Btw, I wanna  
>chat. Let's chat. CX<p>

**xD Thanks for replying to my question and for the compliment! :) I wish we COULD chat, but since I don't know your user on here, I don't think we can.. And I'm maybe thinking that I could put Nico in when the wedding part is.. I'm not sure.. But thanks for your feedback!**

User (Guest): user:I just wanted to let you know, you're an amazing author and I love this  
>story. please update soon!<p>

**^.^ Awwwh thanks! I appreciate it! But I'll try to edit my writing, since you guys probably have noticed that I don't edit... Oops.. That's not too good... I guess it's because I'm already not planning what I'm doing, but idk..**

* * *

><p><strong>Undercover<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Last time on <em>

_What Happened Between Us:_

* * *

><p><em>He chuckled and put his hand on my waist, bringing me closer to him. I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder.<em>

_I laughed, "I can't believe I agreed to this."_

_Percy wiggled his eyebrows. "You know you like it."_

_I rolled my eyes at him. "God Percy, sometimes you can be such a pervert."_

_He shrugged. "All guys are."_

_"I didn't need to know that.."_

_He chuckled, and I looked down when I felt something moving. It was my feet._

_We were dancing._

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's P.O.V.<span>

I woke up tired as hell, and tried to stretch my arms, but something was almost holding me back from doing so. I frowned and realized that I couldn't since their was a body.

I froze. I took a look around my surroundings and shivered. It wasn't my home, but most likely a stranger's. The stranger smelt like cologne, so if anything had happened, it was with a dude. I breathed heavily, and looked up at the guy which held me protectively around my waist.

Percy.

My throat clogged up and I looked down. _Please have clothes on, Please have clothes on,_ I thought. A small smile appeared on my lips. We hadn't done anything.

My head was resting on his chest, and he had his arm around me. I moved my head to his shoulder to get a better look at him. I guess he felt me move since his eyelids fluttered open. His sea green eyes looked at my stormy eyes adoringly. He softly planted a kiss on top of my head.

"Good morning Annabeth," he greeted with a raspy deep voice, that screamed sleepiness. It was the sexiest voice I had ever heard.

"Good morning Percy," I smiled, snuggling him, wanting to be as close as possible to him. Percy wore no shirt on and no pants, just some blue boxers, while I had a red undershirt and- ...

Red panties. Nice move Annabeth.

I blushed at the fact that we were only wearing our underclothes.

I guess Percy saw my shocked face because he chuckled and kissed my forehead again.

"I'll go make breakfast," he said getting out of bed and heading out in the kitchen.

I pouted and took the blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders like a cape, and followed him down the halls.

"So what would you like?" He asked opening the fridge door.

I laughed, "You actually have food in there?"

Percy shrugged. "Sure, would you like a plate with some imaginary meatballs, or an invisible half eaten sandwich?"

I smirked, "Wow, they both sound _so_ good."

He closed the door and bowed. "Why thank you, I made them myself."

I rolled my eyes

I laughed and he walked over to me, placing his hands at my waist and pulling me in closer to him. He brought his face close to mine, but disappointed me by turning his head so he wasn't looking at my face, but facing the side of my head.

"We can still go out to eat," he suggested, whispering in my ear. A chill went down my spine.

"Y- yeah.. Okay, that sounds good," I stuttered, feeling flustered. He smiled and let go of my waist and instead took my head.

"Let's go,"

I snickered. "You do realize we're- ... Well, under dressed?"

He shrugged. "We're still wearing clothes."

I raised an eyebrow. "You parked your car five minutes from here. Are you sure you want to walk there in your boxers?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's 15 degrees outside dumbo."

Percy's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Do you actually think I was shitting with you? It's pouring snow outside."

Percy was silent for a bit. "Oh.. Right.."

He left in the bedroom, and in the corner of my eye I could tell that he was searching for something. Probably his clothes.

"Need help?" I leaned against the door, trying hard not to laugh. He peered up at me and rolled his eyes.

He scoffed, "I know what I'm doing Annabeth."

I raised my hands in defeat. "Okay okay, so you know you pants are on the chair?"

Percy turned around to face the chair, and for a few seconds he actually looked flustered. He changed that quickly to a eye roll and a wave of a hand.

"Of course, I wasn't even looking for those, but thanks," He reached over a took his shorts off of the chair arm handle.

"So you were looking for your shirt which is on the lamp?"

"Wha-" his eyes narrowed but then nodded. "I told you, I wasn't looking for that." Once again he went over and picked the shirt off of the lamp.

Man, if we didn't do it, then what had happened last night? _Seriously_...

"Okay, then what _were_ you looking for?"

He stared blankly at me. "I dunno."

I sighed. "Of course you don't know.. Just get dressed so we can go eat, okay?"

"Okay.."

Percy's P.O.V.

I guess the reason I wasn't rushing around to get ready for work was because I knew she couldn't help by waking up early, so I had nothing to be scared of. Annabeth though was freaking out as if she was going to be late.

She searched around frantically trying to find her beanie. I chuckled and leaned against the door, watching her lift up the pillows in the room.

"Have you tried looking under bed?" I asked with a smile.

Annabeth rolled her eyes then mocked back, "Yes I've tried looking under the bed. I'm not stupid." She still knelt down and started to search under the bed. I walked over towards her and helped, coughing at the dust bunnies which would greet us. In the corner of my eye I saw a black object, so I pulled it out by it's long string piece.

Annabeth's eyes started to widen. "Perce- Percy?" She chuckled slowly. "My hat's pretty new.. There aren't any strings which have come undone.."

"Then what's this?" I pulled out the object and Annabeth shrieked as the object hissed and raced out the room with Annabeth's beanie.

"I don't know, a RAT?" Annabeth screamed. "With my _hat_! He was chewing on it!" She ran after the dark creature leaving me a bit insulted.

"How do you know it's a guy? Do you have a problem with males?" I questioned, crossing my arms at her.

She walked back and took my arm. "There's a _rat_ in your house, and what bothers you is the fact that I think it's a male?"

I blinked, realizing that she had a point.

"Exactly, now c'mon," Annabeth pulled me by the arm and once we reached the kitchen, she gave me a spatula and she held the broom.

"Why do you get the bigger weapon?" I pouted.

She smirked and stuck her tongue out. "Because I'm the _lady_."

"That's not fair!"

"Shut up a be a man!"

I sighed. "Fine, but I won't like it..."

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's P.O.V.<span>

After work, I found it really hard to ignore Percy. On my way out, he had stopped me and offered a cup of coffee with him, which I declined. Where ever I tried to go, he was always there. He would creep up behind me when I went grocery shopping, and even popped up infront of me while I was looking for bras.

Yes, bras.

Thank the lord I wasn't in the bra department (I was in the cookie section...), but I was looking for them (while snacking on some cookies along the way). I tried to escape the master of stalking but it was no use. Even after I finally got home at 10 o'clock, guess where he was? Oh you know, the usual. In the front lobby reading the newspaper. I tried to walk past him but it was no use. He quickly followed me to the elevator, which was when I realized I was trapped.

"Have you been ignoring me Annabeth?" he asked with a sad pout, but his eyes gleamed so much that it was hard to not say that he was joking.

I smirked, going along with him. "Yes, yes I have, and you're not helping me."

Percy chuckled and looked down at my bags. "Oh, do you mean those? Because I can take some-"

"You're not finding out where I live, if that's what your intentions are," I interrupted him with a laugh.

He sighed, putting his hand over his heart. "I can't believe you would say such a thing! All I wanted was to help a poor maiden in distress."

I scoffed. "If I'm in distress, then what are you?"

"Constipated."

I felt myself choke. "Wait- what?"

"Constipated," Percy repeated. "I said constipated."

I looked at him confused, wondering if he really was meaning it. I started to laugh when I noticed that he was actually serious.

"Do you even know what that means?" I asked between laughs.

His eyes squinted at mine and then slowly shook his head. "I thought I did, but now I'm second guessing it."

"It means that you have difficulty pooping Percy."

His eyes widened. "Oh.."

"'Oh' is right," I said with a smile. "What did you think that constipated meant anyway?"

"...ill."

"...You thought to be constipated was to be ill?"

Percy nodded.

"...Well, I guess you could say that.. I mean, it could be being ill from you ass," I shrugged, trying to lighten the mood.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Uh-huh, yeah okay."

I smiled. "You're still not finding out where I live."

"Yeah, I realized that by now."

"Oh really?" I smirked, realizing that he had come closer.

"Yea, really." He stepped a bit closer.

"How can I be so sure?" Our faces were inches apart.

"Well you'll just have to trust me." 8 inches.

"I don't know if I can do that.." 7.

"Why do you find it hard to trust people?" 5.

"Because not everyone is trustworthy.." 6.

"You can trust me." I smiled at his comment.

"Really?" 4.

"Really." 0.

* * *

><p><strong>0 is probably my all time favourite number. Don't ask me why if you want to live (Just sayin)<strong>

**-Annabeth**

* * *

><p><strong>I'M FINALLY DONE IT! WHOO WOOO! :D <strong>

**I'm SO sorry that took so long.. I don't know if you guys have noticed, but I don't edit them, and I've been trying but I just can;t do it.. I think I'll just end up starting this story over WITH AN ACTUAL PLOT :0 **

**MAGICALLL**

**but yeah...**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME ON:<strong>

**What Happened Between Us?**

* * *

><p><em>"So, are you two dating again?" Thalia asked, smirking at my embarrassed face.<em>

_"Gosh Thalia, would you stop with the questions? If I answer any more I might explode!" I really wasn't exaggerating. She may be my friend, but she can sure of hell act like my enemy._

_"Hey, don't raise your voice at me young lady! I'm asking these questions with love," she said, mimicking a heart by drawing one in the air with her two pointer fingers._

_I rolled my eyes. "Yea yea, okay, just will you please tell me whether you're coming or not?"_

* * *

><p><em>I rested my forehead on Percy's shoulder as I started to cry. I was always told that I was a brave girl and a man could never hurt me, but I couldn't seem to hold it in any longer. I had been cheated on once more by a different person. By a person who I had never thought would hurt me. He had acted like an angel but he was actulally a true demon undernieth that beautiful mask.<em>

_Percy embraced me in his arms, not minding that I got his new shirt all wet._

_It was December 25, and instead of getting a nice Christmas present that I could wake up to, I instead got a little note underneith my tree explaining everything I should have known, but I was too naive.. I didn't want all that to be true.._

* * *

><p><strong>Song choice:<strong>

**Undercover- by Allstar Weekend**

**Yes, I known that has NOTHING to do with the chapter, but oh well..**

**Also, sorry for the tiny chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>FAVOURITE<strong>

**COMMENT**

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**and I shall ship cookies to your house ^.^**

**earthygirl1234**


End file.
